The Airship
by TheRipleyMystery
Summary: Hiccup is a genius. At age 14 he built his very own airship and he has spent 6 years in that airship. But when a trip to a certain Viking village turns to something else, what will happen to him? Stick with him as his mysterious past is uncovered and a certain Viking blonde catches his eye. Steampunky story. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The Airship

Up in the sky was where he belonged. Being in the sky made him feel free, it made him feel truly alive. That was what separated him from the rest of the world. Well, that and being 2 kilometers up in the air.

The air was thin and any other man would've passed out after a few minutes but Hiccup was no ordinary man. He was an inventor and a damn good one at that. The mask he wore was made of simple leather and it helped him to breath normally. He was standing on the front deck of his pride and glory, The NightFury. At first looks, it wasn't as scary as the name would imply. It was large and fat and would make most laugh at how it looked but it had its secrets. The bulk of The NightFury was contributed to keeping it in the air. It was essentially a humongous sausage-shaped balloon that held a modest sized cabin in the air. 4 propellers, a rudder and fins were all that was needed to control the thing and they were placed at the rear, or the stern.

The cabin was about 45 meters wide, 56 meters long and 5 meters tall. The control room was located at the front, with glass and steel making it up. The cabin held the engine room, Hiccup's personal study, some storage space and Hiccup's little 'Inventor's Room', as he liked to call it. The front deck was located at the very top of the balloon whilst the cabin was below.

Hiccup took a deep breath, something that would've been impossible without his mask, and took in his surroundings. He was always astonished at the beauty of the sky, even though he had lived in the sky for years. He smiled underneath the mask and clasped his hands behind his back, his body dangerously close to the edge. He had always wanted to install railings but he had neither the time nor will to do so, he had more important and pressing things to consider. Like if his new experimental propellant would work or if his new alloy could stand his vigorous testing. It was cold up here and even though Hiccup was wearing the thickest of all his coats and the warmest of all his pants, he still felt the sting of the cold. His hair was cut short and he enjoyed it that way, he could remember a few times when his short hair had saved his life, like when he was testing a new propeller design. If he had let his hair grow out, it might've been caught in the blades! His eyes were cold and calculating, very rarely did his demeanor shift. He was tall and lean. His muscles weren't enormous but they weren't tiny either, he was somewhere in between. He was a strong man, it was a necessity with his work. His lower left leg was gone; he had to cut it off after an accident with one of his experiments. He was lucky if was below the knee; it made walking a little easier with the prosthetic. His prosthetic was made of simple steel, leather and wood. His new foot was designed to look like the rough outline of an actual foot. The steel foot would adjust its angle every time he put his foot down and he had shock absorbers built into it. It made the fact that he had no lower left leg a little easier to accept but it still pained him to think about it. He could remember having to saw off his own goddamn leg and the curses and swears he cried out as the saw dug into his skin and bone. He had drunk a lot that night. He was about 20 years old, very young for him. He spent 6 years in the sky, 6 years on the NightFury and many things had changed in those 6 years.

He sighed and decided to head back inside the cabin. He took one last look at the sky and clambered down the ladder.

He had never seen the need for a separate room for his bed and personal effects. He spent almost all of his time either in the study or the Inventor's Room. His bed was right next to the desk in his study and at times, when the desk was absolutely covered with notes and weird odds-and-ends he had picked up or made, Hiccup would just clear it all onto the bed and sleep on the desk.

Hiccup flopped onto the hard mattress and rested his head on the small pillow. The bed only had just enough room for him, most nights his arms or even legs would hang limply off the edges of the bed. He had taken off his mask and it was now lying on his desk, the goggles almost staring at him. He turned his head and looked at the mask. For a few seconds he had his eyes locked on the mask, "What the fuck are you looking at?" He said. He swallowed and turned his head so that it faced the ceiling and not the mask. The ceiling of the cabin was made of steel, like the rest of the cabin and was carved with intricate designs. In some places, he had even carved blueprints of some of his favorite designs into the ceiling. He sighed and closed his eyes. He would need to get supplies tomorrow.

* * *

Hiccup lowered the airship as far as he felt was safe. He wasn't sure how these… 'commoners' would react if they saw a humongous flying thing suddenly descend from the heavens. He held the wheel in his hands and gently turned it to the right, turning the airship starboard. He had perfected his way of getting on and off of The NightFury a long time ago since he had to trade and get new supplies somehow. It was a simple winch, it would lower a cable with a hook that would attach to Hiccup's belt or to a packet of supplies if Hiccup couldn't just hold it in his arms. There was a hatch in the floor of the control room, just to the right of Hiccup. The winch was right above that hatch. He adjusted his course by a few degrees to the left. He had a rough green tunic on with a brown vest and a heavy leather overcoat on. His pants were always the same brown color. He made sure he had his sword and sheath was strapped to his belt, he checked the knife in the sole of his boot, the packet of flash powder in his coat, the throwing knifes in his sleeve and his trusty pistols. His pistols were a work of art and innovation. There was only two of it's kind in the whole world and Hiccup knew they both belonged to him. He had recently travelled to the East and discovered a mixture the locals had called_ Fire Medicine_. Its properties were spectacular and Hiccup quickly adapted to using it. His pistol had a simple premise. Pour in the primer, which was the _Fire Medicine_, load in a metal ball, pull back the hammer and pull the trigger. He had figured out himself how to exploit the _Fire Medicine's_ explosive capabilities and created a killing machine. The only drawback was the time it took to reload but he was already hard at work trying to find a way to quicken it. He made sure he had enough primer and ammunition for his pistol and turned off the ship's engines, he didn't need to waste any energy. One pull on the cable to lower the hook, two pulls to raise the hook and three to hold it in place. He attached the hook to his belt, opened the hatch and sat on the edge. He pulled on the cable once and slipped out of the cabin.

Berk was a quiet island. Home to roughly 200 people, give or take. It was a cold place in autumn, freezing in the winter, warm in the spring and hot as hell in the summer. The Vikings that lived there were like all the other Vikings, used to a simple and Spartan way of life. Raiding, training, drinking, eating and sleeping. The residents were all accustomed to the Viking way of life. But little did they know, a mysterious inventor was going to pay a visit.

The teenagers of Berk were a rowdy bunch, just ask anyone one of the villagers. There were the always-fighting twins, Tuffnut and Ruffnut, the smart Fishlegs, the boastful Snotlout and the fiery Astrid. They decided to meet in the market for no apparent reason and walked through town, with no other purpose in mind but to talk and gossip.

Hiccup touched down lightly on the ground, the grass giving way underfoot. It was a hot day on Berk and Hiccup had made the mistake of wearing triple layers. But he would have to bear through the heat, if he took off his overcoat, his weapons would be shown to the world, not to mention his pistol. He couldn't risk it. He rolled his neck and shoulders and took a good look around. He was in a cove, with a small pool of water in one part. He detached the hook from his belt and anchored it on a sturdy looking (thick) tree root. He didn't want his NightFury to just float away. He tugged three times on the cable and made sure there was as little slack in the line as possible, that way, The NightFury wouldn't move around as much (he hoped). He spotted a path up and took it. He needed to reach higher ground. He was exactly sure if this was a populated island, it could just be an island of untamed wilderness and untold danger. Nonetheless, he set off trying to find civilization; he needed more supplies for his experiments.

He hiked only an hour until he stumbled onto the village of Berk. He had emerged from the forest and ended up on the north side of the village. It was a modest village; there was a dock, a full-fledged market and, exactly what he was looking for, a blacksmith. He spotted it at the other end of town, he knew it was the blacksmith as he could see smoke rising from a chimney. It had to be a blacksmith. Either that or it was a bakery or something. He walked calmly past the rows and rows of houses. As he walked he could feel eyes locked onto the stranger that had appeared from the forest, dressed in clothes fit for the coldest of winters with a missing left leg. His path would take him past the market, the one place where he didn't want to be. The market would be were he would get the most stares and the most attention. He silently cursed and continued on his path.

The residents of Berk were treated to a strange sight. A tall and slim man, wearing an overcoat in the middle of summer! His metal leg gave a quiet clank every time he put it down. They stared at him as he stalked by, his eyes not diverting or straying. This man had also walked from the forest no less. To them, he was alien, strange and mysterious. Where had this figure come from? Why was he here? Why did he look like he would burst into a murderous frenzy and kill half the village? They just didn't know. They didn't do anything when they saw the stranger; they just froze in their spots and gave him a wide berth. They knew he was dangerous.

The teens of Berk were in a heated argument as to whom in their little group held their liquor the best. Right now, Astrid seemed like she might be winning, "No way! I once drank an entire keg!" She called out.

"Yeah, then you barfed it out an hour later." Snotlout retorted, he was currently in last place, "I bet you I can totally do better than all of you."

"Guys. Come on. You know it's me." Tuffnut said nonchalantly, "Drinking is like my thing guys. Come on. Just look at me." Tuffnut gestured at his body.

"Oh shut up." His twin sister but in, giving Tuffnut a rough punch to the arm, "You gotta be kidding me! The first time you even sniffed mead you threw up! It's me!" But their argument died down as they noticed the tall stranger in their village. He walked right by them, not even giving them a second glance, or a first glance at that. The second Ruffnut thought he was out of range of their conversation she spoke, "Damn, that guy is hot!"

"Really? That guy?" Snotlout snorted, "You think that's hot? What about this?" He started to flex his muscles.

"Quit it man." Astrid gave Snotlout a light punch to the arm. That stopped him instantly, "I wonder who he is." Astrid thought aloud. He looked dangerous, that she knew for sure. She could see the bulge of a sword in his overcoat and his demeanor gave off an atmosphere of death. She felt like he could kill half the village if he wanted to. Then she noticed his prosthetic, "I mean, he looks dangerous."

"Come on? You really think that guy is... He's a cripple!" Snotlout said.

"So? He seems pretty dangerous either way man." Tuffnut spoke up, still rubbing his arm from his sister's punch; "He looks like he could wipe the floor with you Snot."

"Oh piss off."

"He looks so dreamy. I can just imagine his strong, muscular arms wrapping around me." Ruffnut was in a trance. She couldn't tear her eyes off of him.

"What do you mean around you?" Astrid turned to Ruffnut.

"Astrid, every man needs a beautiful woman, I just happened to be that woman."

"Huh, as if." Astrid snorted.

"Are you challenging me?"

"Yes, there's no way he going for you Ruff."

"You're on! We'll see about that tomorrow morning." And with that Ruffnut stormed off. Astrid gave a light chuckle and continued to watch the stranger.

Hiccup could hear the argument. His ears were very attentive. He could hear everything the teenagers had said about him. He was flattered somewhat, the other teenagers he had come across in his travels were either too interested in themselves or in whatever else it was they were doing than to pay attention to me. He heard that girl's final comment and he had smiled at that, only slightly though. He would need to look out for that one. He soon reached the blacksmith.


	2. Chapter 2

The blacksmith was busy at work, hammering out the shape of a sword. He was a barrel-chested man, with thick, muscular arms. Hiccup could see he too was missing a leg, and a hand. Hiccup approached the man and greeted him, "Hello."

"Hullo." The man greeted him with a heavy accent, his eyes lifting up from the sword to look at him for only a second, "What'd you need?"

"Ah yes. D'you have any steel?" Hiccup asked nonchalantly. He needed a lot of steel.

"Oh, 'bout that." The man stopped hammering the sword for a moment, "Now, don't go calling me a bad blacksmith or anything but I dunno how to make steel."

"What? What do you mean you don't know how to make steel? You're the blacksmith!"

"Up 'ere, we use good-old iron. I know what is needed to make steel but I don't know the recipe itself. If you know, you could make it. I can give all the tools you'll need to make it but I can't make it m'self." Hiccup cursed under his breath. This didn't go exactly as he had planned. Steel took a while to make, even with Hiccup's method, which meant he would have to stay here! He almost shivered at the thought, even though he was hot under the overcoat.

"Fine. I'll make it myself. Do you know if there's any place that offers a place to stay? Nothing much, just someplace to sleep."

"Ah, I 'ave a small cot in the back of the workshop, it's not much and you'll have to help out around the forge a bit." Hiccup considered it for a moment.

"Deal, let me go get my belongings. My name's Hiccup."

"Gobber." The blacksmith said then he returned to hammering the sword. Hiccup walked away and looked up, seeing the sun hanging high in the sky, already past it's apex and starting to head east. He sighed and trudged back to the cove.

* * *

He pulled himself onto the floor of the control room, closed the hatch then detached the hook. He got up and ran his fingers through his hair. It was roughly about 2 o'clock in the afternoon. Hiccup would feel sweat in his hair. He quickly stripped off the overcoat and let it drop to the floor. He walked out of the control room and over to his desk. He rested his hands on the wooden desk. In a burst of anger, he swept everything off his desk in one long motion and it all clattered on the steel floor, "FUCK! FUCK FUCK FUCK!" He shouted. He punched the desk and sat in the chair, reclining back for a moment. He took one deep breath and calmed himself. He would be fine. It would only take a week for him to make the steel he needed and then, he would be off and away. He would be free and off this island. He swallowed and licked his lips. He started to pack.

* * *

Hiccup returned to the forge, this time without the overcoat. Now everyone could see he was armed. His pistols, clothes and everything else he needed were all in a heavy packed that he hefted on his one shoulder. He had also brought along a few of his own minor inventions, maybe he could sell them off, get some gold. Gobber showed him the cot he was talking about, "It's not much, the mattress is hard and so's the pillow, blanket's warm at least. It gets a little drafty every now and then but you'll be fine I'm sure, you look like you come from a much colder place." Hiccup chuckled.

"Yeah."

"Now you'll have to help me out around the forge, maybe sharpen up an axe or two, fix someone's sword and a few other things. In return, I'll provide you with the things you need to make your steel, a seat at the mead hall, enough coin to buy a few things and, of course, that cot."

"That sounds reasonable."

"Ha!" Gobber's voice boomed, "Great! Here, I'll give you enough gold for you get some food then I want you straight back here, understood?" Gobber said, as if addressing a child.

"Yes, Gobber, understood." Hiccup set his pack near the cot, reluctant to leave his things by themselves. Gobber could see this.

"Ah, don't worry, I'll make your things stay safe."

"Thank you." Hiccup said, though he was only slightly reassured. If Gobber found his pistols, even if he found just one of his inventions, who knew what could happen? Hiccup sighed and walked out the forge, cracking his knuckles as he did.

* * *

Astrid watched from afar, along with the rest of the group, minus Ruffnut. They were watching this newcomer, almost stalking him as he approached the market, "So? What do you think he's doing?" She saw Gobber show him the cot so she assumed he was now living here or something. Where did he come from?

"Well, Gobber did show him the cot so, maybe he's working at the forge now. Heck, maybe he's living here now." Fishlegs said. He was watching him too; he wanted to be like this new stranger, somehow. He wanted to be tall and strong and lean and handsome but instead he was… Fishlegs.

"Maybe he's a just wanderer." Snotlout thought aloud.

"And where did he get that pack from? Was he just living in the forest this whole time and no one noticed him?" Tuffnut questioned.

"No, we're not that dumb. If he was living in the forest, some one should've found some sign of him. It doesn't seem like he's the sneaky type." Astrid muttered.

"Well, maybe he just killed everyone who found some sign of him. I mean, think about, how many people did we find out in the woods that had just died?" Snotlout said.

"Yeah. Maybe. Anyways, we can ask him later. He's probably going to the mead hall for dinner. He has to if he wants to eat dinner. Gobber wouldn't let him not eat dinner. Even if he is a total stranger." Fishlegs interjected. They all continued to watch him and as he slipped away from sight, they quickly moved, trying to keep their eyes on him the whole time.

* * *

Hiccup knew he was being watched, he didn't know by whom but someone was following him. As he walked into the market, everyone stared at him. They hadn't seen a new face in a while and this face looked strange, alien, different. Hiccup licked his lips and tried to find a stand that sold some food. Hiccup would eat anything right now. Gobber had handed him some gold. Hiccup just browsed along the stands. He did his best to ignore the stares but he just felt like every eye was boring a hole into him somewhere. He finally settled upon a stall that he liked. He queued up behind 5 other people but as they saw him they parted, giving him a free move to the front. It was almost as if they were scared of Hiccup and what he could do. Hiccup gulped and said, "It's fine, you've all been waiting longer than me. You go ahead." They didn't budge, they all just stared at him, "I'm serious! Go!" They shuffled back into the queue again but they were all slightly unsettled by Hiccup's presence. A few minutes later and Hiccup walked up the stall. The woman manning the stall was old, possibly 80 or 70. It was a good achievement living that long in these times. She poured him some beef stew into a bowl and gave him some bread. Hiccup asked, "How much will that be?"

"Oh no dear, it's fine. It's on the house." She said, slightly unnerved at this newcomer. Hiccup was sick of being treated like this, even though he had just gotten here.

"No, no, I insist. Please, take some." Hiccup fished some gold out of his pocket and handed it over to the old woman. She refused but after some bantering she finally accepted it. Hiccup thanked her and walked away, heading back for the forge. He made a mental note in his head to return the bowl.

Back at the stand the old woman shook her head and muttered, "Crazy man, he gets offered free food and he wants to pay."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes: Hello everyone. This is my very first piece of writing. I should be able to churn out 1 or 2 chapters a day. If not, then I'll probably make 4 a week (or something). Anyway, enjoy, thank you so much for reading and enjoy . **

**PS I might do some smut later on. But that's a big maybe**

* * *

Hiccup returned to the forge, bowl and bread in hand. He didn't see Gobber anywhere, "Well, maybe he went to the out-house, moron." Hiccup muttered to himself. He would have to start working as soon as possible. He groaned and put the bowl down. He realized he didn't have a spoon. He cursed under his breath, "Whatever." He ate quickly, soon finishing the bread. He used his fingers to eat the meat, something he had not done for a long time. He preferred to be a civilized man. When the meat was all gone, he took a look around, making sure no one was around to see him. The coast was clear. He poured what remained of the stew into his mouth, the broth dripping. He wiped his mouth and burped. He had to say; it was good stew. He smiled and set the bowl aside. He took a deep breath in and breathed out. To be truthful, Hiccup couldn't wait to be working with metal again; his last time was 2 months ago. But he calmed himself; he couldn't just do whatever he wanted. This was another man's business. He shouldn't mess around with a man's bread and butter. He sat down on a stool and waited.

Gobber returned a few minutes later. He could see that Hiccup couldn't wait to do something, "Alright lad, ready to get to work?"

"Yup."

"Good." Gobber took an apron off of a hook and tossed it at Hiccup, who caught it easily, "I have a bunch of swords and axes that need a simple sharpening. That's it. Okay? Can you handle sharpening?"

"Of course I can." Hiccup's ego felt a little deflated. This man, Gobber, had questioned his abilities! "I'll get to work on it right away. By the way," Hiccup reached into his pockets and fished out what remained of the gold that Gobber had given to him, "Here's the change." He tossed the gold at Gobber. He plucked the gold out of the air wit ease.

"Thank you lad." Gobber disappeared for a moment then returned with his hands full of swords and axes. Hiccup quickly counted them up in his head. 5 axes, 7 swords. _Okay, I can get these done in two hours, _Hiccup thought. Then he realized something. As Gobber put the pile of weaponry down onto a workbench Hiccup asked, "Hey Gobber? Where's the out-house?"

"Oh, right! How could I forget? It's right down that-a-way. Just keep walking, you can't miss it." Gobber pointed east.

"Thanks, I'll be right back."

"You better lad." Hiccup walked away from the forge. He could still feel people's eyes tracking him but he couldn't really tell from where. He turned around. Everyone was back to their usual routine, whatever that was. And, about 20 houses away he spotted the watchers. A group of teenagers watched him with interest. Roughly 2 years younger than him; 3 boys and one rather attractive blonde. Hiccup shook his head, chuckling and kept walking. He had to meet that blonde again, she looked stunning!

* * *

The out-house was about 50 meters away from nearest house. _This must be used by no-one! It's so far away from anyone's house! _Hiccup thought to himself. He looked back and realized this was even farther than he thought; he had trouble recognizing a human figure. Even with Hiccup's trained eye he struggled. He turned back to face the out-house only to be confronted with the nude body of another blonde girl. _This must be the girl who said I was, and I quote, 'hot'. What's her name again? Was it Astrid? No, it was Ruffnut if I remember correctly_, he thought calmly. His eyes couldn't help but explore her body, taking in everything. He looked calm, as if he had seen this happen a thousand times before but in truth, he was scared. He had never bed any woman, ever nor was any woman so brazen in her attempts to bed him, "You must be Ruffnut." Hiccup said nonchalantly, trying to keep his cool. He was failing; he could feel his pants becoming tighter.

"You've heard about me?" She was surprised. This man hadn't been in Berk for over 4 hours and he already knew her name! She wasn't that uncomfortable with him ogling her nude form, she was actually pretty calm.

"Yeah. I heard you and… What's her name? Astrid, that's it, arguing about me. Something about me falling for one of you?" Hiccup tried to act cool. He was really resisting his primal urge.

"Oh. You heard about that." She giggled, her face flushing.

"Hey look, I really need to take a leak." _FUCK! WHO SAYS THAT?! DAMMIT HICCUP! _Hiccup mentally screamed. He wanted to bang his head against a tree until he knocked himself out.

"Oh okay… Um… Go ahead." She stepped aside. Hiccup nodded and quickly ducked inside the out-house. He relieved himself as fast as possible, pulling his pants up. He pushed open the door, hoping she was still there but no joy. He groaned, "Dammit, Hiccup. Who the fuck says that? Seriously! Sonabitch." He muttered to himself. He punched the side of the out-house so hard, the wooden board splintered and cracked. He cursed and looked at his hand. He may need to see the village's healer about that later on. He shook his head and walked back into town, mentally kicking himself over and over and over again. He needed better social skills. He needed a girlfriend. He almost slapped himself right there. _A girlfriend? NO! You are Hiccup! The great inventor! The man that invented flight! And you want a girlfriend now? No! Having a girlfriend with these people? Your conversations will be so dull! _Hiccup could swear he had an alter ego living inside his brain. One moment he wants to have sex with a girl, the next he wants a girlfriend and the next he is telling himself off for even thinking of the idea of a girlfriend. He sighed and walked back to the forge. He would have a long day ahead of him. He couldn't wait to get back to his NightFury. To be in the sky once more. He calmed himself down. It was only a week. What could happen?


	4. Chapter 4

Hiccup was working on the very last sword Gobber had given to him. Hiccup was, in short, a perfectionist. He had already finished sharpening the sword but he had noticed the balance was a little off, too end heavy. Needless to say, he fixed every minor flaw he could find. He was sitting on a stool, near the grindstone and he slowly went over the blade with his finger. He wasn't scared to get cut; one little cut couldn't do much. He gripped the handle and stood up. He started to go through a series of moves, slashing and stabbing imaginary foes, trying to find another flaw in the blade. He jumped and twirled around, bringing his blade down as he hit the ground. Hiccup grunted as he landed primarily on his prosthetic. Pain shot up his leg and he grunted, grabbing on to the nearest workbench. He righted himself and deemed the blade worthy. Only then did he realize what time it was. The sun was low on the horizon, just about to set. The sky was a brilliant orange color as night quickly approached. He was hungry.

* * *

Berk's mead hall was huge, designed for a lot more people than the village actually had. That meant there were a lot of empty tables and free spots, even more so when people decided to just cook their own dinner. Hiccup wasn't one of those people. He clambered up the steps that led to the huge double doors. He limped slightly, something he hadn't done in a while, his little jump stunt had hurt him more than he expected. He still felt eyes on him, observing him, judging him, branding him. He stopped and turned around. There they were, the same group of teenagers he had spotted before and they were still looking at him. He turned around and headed back up the steps.

* * *

Yes, the group was still watching the stranger. They had all day, they were curious to say in the least. Why was this stranger in Berk? What was he doing here? Why is he working in the forge? They debated about this. Snotlout even went so far as to say he was a spy, here to gather information for a raid. That idea was quickly sunk; Berk hadn't been raided for a good part of a century. They followed him up the steps and into the mead hall. They had a lot of questions for this guy.

* * *

Hiccup sat down at an empty table, as far away from the rest of the village. He preferred to be alone. His thoughts always worked better in silence, rather than noise. He had, at random, piled food onto his plate. He didn't care what he ate, so long as it was edible. In his right hand was a tankard of mead. He needed to excise a lot of self-control when it came to alcohol. Getting drunk would be inconvenient, to say in the least. He took a long sip of the mead, letting it run down his throat and put the tankard down. With one hand he ate, the other traced designs onto the table. He was in the middle of tracing the outline of The NightFury when he noticed he wasn't alone at the table. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice 3 boys and that rather attractive blonde sit opposite him. He looked up from the table, his finger stopping. They all stared at him. It was disconcerting to Hiccup, not used to such close scrutiny. He hoped his leg wouldn't come under close scrutiny, "What do you want?" Hiccup asked dully.

"Who are you?" Said one.

"What's your name?" Said another.

"What are you doing here?" Came another voice. He was just bombarded with question after question after question, some concerning his age, others his strengths and some about his life.

"What's up with your leg?" That question made Hiccup cringe. He didn't like discussing the circumstances. Anyone would in his place. He decided to throw them a bone.

"My name is Hiccup. I am 20 years old. I travel a lot and that's about it. Those that answer your questions?" Of course it wouldn't. They wanted to know more. More questions bombarded him and his leg was pulled up again, "You want to know about my leg?" The group nodded, "Well, I was taking a lovely stroll through the forest when a tree falls on it. Naturally I was stuck there. For hours and hours I waited, screaming and calling for help until I remember I had my axe with me," They didn't like where this was going, "So, I take my axe and I cut my own fucking leg off."

"Damn." Was the collective response. Then the blonde spoke up, "So, what are you doing here in Berk?"

"Sorry what?" Hiccup repeated. _Berk? Berk? Why does that name sound familiar? _Hiccup thought.

"What are you doing here in Berk? Are you just travelling? Visiting? Are you living here now?"

"Living here? Of course not. I just need some steel then I'll be on my way."

"On your way to where?" One of the boys asked. _What is this guy's name? Was it Fishlegs? No, the bigger kid is Fishlegs, this guy is… Snotlout I think, _Hiccup thought to himself.

"On my way back to where I belong." Well that was a stupid answer.

"Which is?" Fishlegs asked.

"The sky." Hiccup answer was cryptic by nature. There were any number of explanations and probably scenarios that concerned the sky, "Well, it was nice talking to you bunch of hormonal teenagers but I must be going now. Astrid, good luck with your bet with Ruffnut and I wish you a pleasant night." The way Hiccup phrased his statement came off as a little judgmental but of course, Hiccup didn't care. He was only going to be here for a week. He didn't need to make friends for such a short visit. He would be out of here in no time and they would all soon forget him. Hiccup chugged his mead until the tankard was empty, set it down on the table and walked out, quietly humming to himself as he did. The group was all rather aghast at this stranger's behavior. He was secretive, his answers were short and vague somewhat. They were all still curious somewhat but their appetite was sated, except for one fiery blonde.

Hiccup walked away from the mead hall. He stopped just before the steps, he looked up and he could faintly see the outline of the NightFury. He cursed. He would need to adjust the NightFury's altitude. Like had had said before, he didn't want people to see his pride and glory. He almost jumped down the steps and hurried off into the forest, heading for the cove. Little did he know, Astrid was following him.

Astrid was a good hunter, silent and deadly. But when it came to this prey, she didn't feel as calm as she usually did. There was something to this guy, the way he talked, the way he dodged questions, the way he blatantly told the group that he had to chop his own leg off. She couldn't quite put her finger on it. She followed him as he entered the forest. She was slow and deliberate, planning out her moves. What is this guy hiding? _Where is he going? There's nothing out this way,_ she thought to herself. She had brought her trusty axe with her, who knew the dangers? One hand gripped the handle tightly while the other parted foliage and branches. She saw Hiccup approach the cove and enter it. She followed close behind. She followed the same path as Hiccup did into the cove and took cover behind a boulder. She leaned out and saw what was going on. There was a cable that reached from the sky all the way down to the ground. She could see Hiccup reach for a hook at the end of the cable. Then Hiccup turned around and looked her straight in the eye.

* * *

**DUN DUN DAAA! More chapters coming soon (hopefully). Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: This is kind of a short chapter. Leave a review, suggestions are welcome.**

* * *

In the span of a second, Hiccup had crossed the gap between him and Astrid and had his knife to his throat. He looked straight into her eyes, "What the fuck are you doing here?" He asked, his voice never wavering, "Answer me or I slit your throat."

"You wouldn't dare." Astrid's voice was beautiful to Hiccup, despite the circumstances.

"Would I? We are far away from your village. Even if they heard the screams, it would take them awhile to find your body if ever and by then, I'll be long gone." Astrid scoffed. There was no other way off island then by the dock or the air. Of course, only the birds could use the air, "But you still didn't answer my question, why are you here?" He pressed the blade into her throat, drawing a thin line of blood. In all honesty, it pained Hiccup for doing this. He hadn't killed that many people before but the people he had killed were killers themselves, criminals. This girl was innocent, "Come on, and be quick about it."

"I was curious about you. I followed you here. Happy asshole?" _Ooh, this is a fiery one. NO! Get that out of your head Hiccup. You don't have the time or energy. Just leave her be. Just. Leave. Her. Be. _Hiccup had a mental war going on in his head, if he was still a teenager, this would be fine, maybe acceptable but he wasn't a teenager. He was 20 years old. He was a man now.

"Yes." He pressed the blade a little harder against her throat.

"Aren't you going to let me go now? I told you what you want to know."

"Yes but I can't trust you. Sorry about this dear." He took the blade away from her throat but brought the handle down upon her forehead, knocking her out. He slumped to the ground in an unconscious heap, "Sorry, I still think you're kinda beautiful." He hissed. Did she hear him? Of course not. He hoped not. He was just about to ascend into the NightFury when he remembered his pack was still at the forge, "Well fuck." He quickly made his way back up out of the cove and sprinted towards the village.

Slowly, Astrid pulled herself up. He hadn't hit her as hard as he had wanted to and the effect wasn't as planned, she had gotten up a full 20 minutes earlier than he wanted. She groaned and rubbed her head. Looking around, she could see that Hiccup was gone. She leaned against a boulder and her hand travelled up to her neck. The cut wasn't serious; it would heal quickly. She walked over to the cable and gripped it. It was cold, metal and rough under her palm. She pulled once and suddenly the line went slack. She pulled twice and she was yanked into the air. She held on as tightly as she could, fear gripping her body. She was white-knuckled, holding onto the cable as hard as she possibly could without breaking her fingers. She looked down and slowly the world beneath began to shrink. She screamed in fear, crying for help even though no one could help her. She closed her eyes and started to cry, something very un-Astrid-like. She was going to die. She was going to die. In her panic she didn't notice that the line had stopped moving and she was now inside the cabin. She wouldn't notice that for a full 1 minute.

Hiccup snuck into the forge, all the shutters had been closed and the forge was sealed off from the rest of the world. He made his way over to the cot and his pack, careful not to touch anything. Then, a lantern was lit and the room was showered with light. Holding that lantern was a nude Ruffnut. Hiccup silently cursed. Again with this? He needed to get out of here. Ruffnut swaggered on over to him, shaking her hips seductively as she went along. She was ready to do this, "Well?"

"Well what?" Hiccup tried his best to control himself but his eyes started to wander across her body and his blood pumped. His pants tightened again.

"Someone's happy to see me." Her hand reached for his crotch but he took a step back, "What? You don't want this?"

"Umm." _NO! OF COURSE NOT! I WANT TO GET OUT OF YOUR VILLAGE AND I WANT TO FLY AGAIN! _"Not really."

"What? Did Astrid get to you first?"

"Umm…" NO! "Yes." Well, that should get him out of this scenario.

"Oh, okay! If that's the it's going to be then that's the way it's going to be." She picked up her clothes, dressed herself quickly, gave him a hard slap across the face and stormed out. Hiccup touched his cheek. That would leave a mark. He wasted no further time, hefting his pack onto his shoulders and marching off into the forest.

Hiccup attached the hook to his belt in the cove, holding onto his pack as he was hoisted up. He wondered where Astrid had gone. Maybe she went to tell the clan chief. Hiccup could almost imagine that. Her pushing the door open, screaming at the top of her lungs. The chief would scold her, call her a fool and dismiss her. He smiled at that.

As he entered the control room he noticed something. There was a new smell in the cabin. A wonderfully beautiful smell. He put the pack to his nose and sniffed. Nope, it was his pack. He raised his armpits. Not that either. He sniffed his tunic. It wasn't that either. This smell was different; it came from a completely different person. He walked into his study, to find an unconscious Astrid knocked out on the desk. Well, at least his new safety mechanisms had worked.


	6. Chapter 6

Astrid felt cold, so very cold. Why couldn't she move? Why couldn't she see? Why was it so windy? What did she have over her face? Suddenly, her vision returned to her and she could feel a mask on her face. Where was she? Then she saw a man. A terrifying mask covered his face, the glass in the goggles was stained red and was made out of black steel. He was frightening; his mask would infect her dreams for a while, if he didn't kill her. He strode over to her calmly; he grabbed her shoulders and leaned the chair backwards, "Take a look behind you." She slowly turned her head and a scream escaped her mouth. She was high above the ocean, and with the chair leaning backwards, the only thing stopping her from falling was Hiccup's grip, "Why are you here?"

"Please! DON'T LET GO!"

"I asked, why are you here? ARE YOU A SPY? WHO DO YOU WORK FOR HUH? THE SPEARHEADS? THE ORDER? THE FUCKING CHURCH? WHO DO YOU FUCKING WORK FOR?" Hiccup screamed. He looked like he would rip her head off her neck.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? I DON'T WORK FOR ANYONE! I JUST WANT TO GO HOME!" Why was he doing this? Who was he talking about? She wasn't a spy, "PLEASE! Pull me back up!" Tears streaked down her face underneath the mask, wetting her cheeks, "I don't want to die!"

"I WANT THE TRUTH! TELL ME WHO YOU WORK FOR!" Hiccup screamed from under his mask. The mask distorted his voice; he could be anyone right now. He needed the truth. He couldn't trust this girl. She had managed to follow him without him noticing and snuck aboard _his _airship.

"PLEASE! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!" She screamed at the very top of her lungs.

He grabbed her by the front of her tunic with his right hand and he raised his left hand. He gritted his teeth, he wouldn't enjoy this next part. He clenched his fist and punched her in the face. The sound was sickening to him, "WHO DO YOU WORK FOR?" He punched her again, this time more powerfully. He felt horrible, this would haunt him for a while, "WHO DO YOU FUCKING WORK FOR? ANSWER ME!" He roared. He punched again and again, the same question coming up after each hit. After 10 minutes of merciless beating, Astrid thankfully passed out.

* * *

**An hour later**

* * *

Astrid woke up, this time; she was cuffed to a bed. The mattress was hard. Her face pained her and felt sore. She didn't feel the mask on her face. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around her. Hiccup was sitting at the foot of the bed, his hand resting on her leg. He looked sad and she could hear him muttering, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She turned her head and could see the mask staring at her. She screamed but felt a strong hand clamp over her mouth, silencing her. Her face snapped around and Hiccup's face was right over hers. She stared straight into his eyes. She felt a little calmer when she saw his face. She felt… Comforted somehow. She relaxed and Hiccup withdrew his hand, "Hey hey hey, look, it's just me. It's just me. You'll be fine. You'll be okay. Trust me. Go back to sleep." With that, he shut her eyes with his finger and she drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Hiccup felt horrible. She trusted him even though he had beaten her. He had never interrogated anyone before. He usually let someone else do it for him. He didn't have the stomach for it. When she passed out, he had thrown up over the side of the front deck, spilling what remained of his dinner. He tried to calm Astrid when she woke, telling her to trust him and she did. That was what made him feel so bad. He got up from the end of the bed she was tied to. He took one last look at her before he walked away, heading towards the control room.

He gripped the wheel, relishing that feeling again, the feeling of control and power. He closed his eyes and gave a light shudder. For a second, for just one second, all his troubles slipped away. He felt free again, until the bastard known as reality pulled him back into the real world. What was he going to do with Astrid? He couldn't bring himself to kill her but he was hesitant to return to the village. He somewhat remember the name Berk, though he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Something about that place made his stomach churn. He walked for his storage room and heaved out a keg of mead. He wanted just a little drink. He poured himself a tankard of mead, chugged it down, poured himself another and chugged that down. Two tankards of mead in the span of a minute and Hiccup felt great. He usually stayed away from alcohol. It distracted him and he didn't need distractions, especially when he was in the Airship, one mistake and everything would go down. But Hiccup wasn't getting drunk; he just needed something to help him stay awake. He could hear the indistinct rumble of the engines. He decided to check up on his delicate machine.

The engine room was hot, extremely so. Hiccup stripped off his shirt before entering; that should help a little. The second he entered, heat engulfed him and he started to sweat. He closed the door behind him and walked up the engine. It was a big machine. He had built it himself. He had built the entire Airship himself. The machine was made of his own special alloy, designed to resist heat. Despite this, the metal was still black and charred. The machine was powered by coal and every week or so, Hiccup would have to shovel in about 10 pounds of coal into the machine, making it very efficient. Hiccup usually kept around 240 pounds of coal in the engine room. Right now, Hiccup estimated he had 120 pounds left. That meant he had only 12 weeks, give or take a few days. He picked up the shovel he kept in the room and began to shovel the coal into the furnace. He was done in a few minutes.

He was relieved to exit the engine room and he was drenched in sweat. He walked over to his lavatory and took a towel, wiping off his chest. He didn't have a proper bathroom. The sink only had enough water to last 2 weeks if he rationed the water and the toilet was nothing but a hole carved into the bottom of the floor with a seat. The only thing that was real was the towels and the mirror. He stood in front of the mirror for a few seconds, examining himself. He was covered in scars, some were from battles, others were just bad burns but the majority of scars came from his experiments. They were… for a lack of a better word, dangerous. He regularly had to bandage and take care of himself. He stitched up his own wounds, he disinfected his own cuts, and he wrapped the bandages around his own body. He sighed and walked out, laying the towel in the sink.

He sat in his chair, near his desk and the sleeping Astrid. He rolled up the legs of his pants and examined his prosthetic, seeing if it had taken any damage during the day that he may not have noticed. He checked one side, then the other. He deemed the prosthetic still good for business. He then rolled up the legs of his pants even further; exposing the leather straps the bound the prosthetic to his real leg. He undid the buckles and slowly pulled off the metal and wood creation, exposing what remained of his real leg. Compared to others who had lost their legs or arms or whatever, he was doing pretty well. There was no swelling, phantom pain did come along every now and then but it wasn't so bad. What really irked him was the constant ache. It was dull but it annoyed him beyond belief. He lifted his leg and examined the end of the stump. There was nothing to be concerned about, just a few patterns across the skin. He then put his leg back down and turned his head, looking at the sleeping Astrid. Even after his beating, she still looked beautiful. She seemed so serene in her sleep. Hiccup tore his eyes away from her. And laid his head against the desk, closing his eyes and drifting off into sleep himself. And as he slept, his dreams couldn't help but drift off towards the blonde sleeping in his bed.

* * *

**Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to thank you for reading and your support. **

**If you have a little trouble visualising the mask and engine then I'll try to help. When thinking of the engine, just imagine an old steam-engine. And the mask, here's a link to the photo:**

** fs70/PRE/i/2012/283/6/5/dishonored_mask_stock_rend er_by_ **

**Just click on it or copy-and-paste it into your browser. When thinking of the mask just imagine that but with a little more red and leather.**

**Anyways, thank you all once and please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Italics _are flashbacks.

**Author notes: Thank you all for reading and reviewing (if you reviewed.) This chapter and the next chapter will explain Hiccup's backstory a little bit. Thanks once again.**

* * *

The day was bleak and the skies were dark and angry. It could rain at any moment. Hiccup was supposed to meet someone here, something about discussing some contracts for his invention. He paced back and forth, his foot making a dull clunk every time he put it down. His hands were clasped behind his back and inside his cloak; he had the blueprints to some of his inventions. He particularly liked his air convoy concept but it just needed the funding. He knew that air travel was possible, his Airship was proof of that but he had always lacked enough resources and money to build more. He heard the galloping of horses and he knew his clients had arrived. A smiled dawned on his face; he had been waiting for a while. His clients were two men, dressed in pristine white robes. Accompanying them was a small squad of soldiers, 6 men armed to the teeth. Hiccup extended his arms and gave a small bow. His clients were from the church, that much was clear as the cross was clearly seen on their necks and their robes, "Ahh, sirs. I hope you had a pleasant trip?"

"Yes yes, it was fine. You said you had some concepts? Blueprints for some sort of air machine?" One of the priests said.

"Yes of course!" Hiccup fumbled around in his coat and pulled out a scroll, "Here," He walked over to the priests, "I call it the Airship. With the proper materials and funding, these Airships can transport a large amount of cargo and travel for extremely long distances. They are faster than regular land convoys and with enough time, I can make an entire fleet. The engines will utilize coal en…"

"Yes, that's all very good." The other priest cut Hiccup off, "Can your Airships carry weaponry?"

"Um… W-well, these Airships aren't designed to carry weapon. They're just made for cargo." Hiccup didn't like where this was going.

"Can they transport men?"

"Uh yes! With ease! The cabin should be able to carry 200 men, with enough supplies for a month long trip."

"Excellent! What other designs do you have?"

"Umm… Ah, here." Hiccup fished around in his coat and pulled out an entire stack of blueprint. He didn't care what he sold, so long as he got some money. He needed that money, "I call this the canal cleaner, one man will row the boat while the other cranks a shaft that will in turn clean the bottom of the canal of sediment. Oh, and this, it is an advanced alloy or mixture of metals that will be extremely strong…"

"What is this?" The priest saw something interesting in Hiccup's pile of blueprints. He pulled out a sheet from the stack.

"Oh um, I call that the 'cannon'. It will be a heavy artillery piece, something like the Ballistae of Greece but instead of bolts, this will fire a heavy metal ball that could potentially devastate a castle." Hiccup didn't like this at all. Why were they so interested in weaponry and man transports, "Wait, are you from the Church? Is this for your campaign in the Near East? Is this for the Crusades?!"

"Why of course? Why else do you think we were here?"

"Well… This is wrong. I'm sorry gentlemen, I'm afraid I can't sell you any of my plans. My designs weren't designed as weapons of war. They're supposed to advance the greater good!"

"Look here whelp." One of the escorts spoke up, "Hand over the plans or we pry them from your cold dead body." Hiccup didn't have a choice. He wasn't going to let his plans fall into the wrong hands. He drew his sword and prepared for battle.

* * *

Hiccup woke, sucking in air. It was just a dream, it was just a dream, he was just remembering. He took a look to the left and could see that Astrid was still out cold. Hiccup swallowed and stood up, suddenly remembering his prosthetic wasn't strapped to him and he fell to the floor. He cursed and pulled himself up. He quickly strapped the prosthetic on and walked over to the control room. That was enough sleeping for him.


	8. Chapter 8

**A short chapter. This chapter was just to provide some background information on how he got two of his major enemies. The Church and the mysterious 'Order'**

* * *

Hiccup stood at the wheel, one hand gripping it while the other was limp as his side. What was he going to do with Astrid? That was the question that lingered in his head. He honestly had no clue. He took a deep breath. It was already around midnight and it was cold as usual. It was always cold in the Airship, especially at night but he had grown accustomed to it, six years was more than enough time. His mind kept going back to that flashback, that less than pleasant meeting with the priests. They wanted weapons, his weapons to kill and murder. He sighed and turned the wheel to the left just a bit. He didn't know where he was going. He knew the way back to Berk, just in case he wanted to drop Astrid off but he didn't want to go back. He wanted to stay in the air, to fly, to work with his machines again. He heard Astrid move in her sleep, "Hiccup, Hiccup, where are you." She called out. Hiccup let go of the wheel and walked out of the control room, heading straight for his bed.

She was barely awake and she had kicked off the blankets in her sleep, "Cold, so cold." She moaned in her sleep. Hiccup sighed and picked up the blanket from the cold floor. He draped it over her sleeping body and sat down at the foot of the bed. He rested his hand against her leg. His eyes rested upon her sleeping face. Something tugged at his heart and he looked away. He wanted to lean in and kiss her but he stopped himself. He had better things to do. He stood up and took one last look at her before walking away. He didn't want to sleep; the desk seemed particularly uncomfortable today so he walked over to his Inventor's Room.

Inside the Inventor's Room, scraps of metal and random bolts and nuts and small odds-and-ends were lying across the floor, as if strewn about by some higher being. When it came to inventing new things, Hiccup rarely sat down and thought it all the way through. He would come up with the idea, mess around in the Inventor's Room for a bit then really start to work. A few of his designs were hanging from the ceiling by cables. A miniature Ballista, an automatically reloading crossbow and a collapsible folding blade were some of the things that Hiccup displayed. He stood in the middle of the room, careful not to step on anything. He looked up and smiled as he looked at his old works. A steam powered automatic arrow launcher, a chain with all sorts of blades and there was even a small flamethrower hanging from the ceiling. But one of his favorite inventions was at the very end of the room, on the wall opposite the door. It was a full suit of armor. It wasn't regular heavy steel armor, no, not at all. It was made from a mixture of leather and a lot of thin steel wires. He wove the steel wires into the leather itself, reinforcing the whole thing. The vanbraces were specially to be able to withstand extreme blows and were used to block incoming attacks. There was no helmet, only a hood. Hiccup would normally wear the terrifying mask that he had worn only an hour ago. The chest plate was made of made from his special mix of leather and steel and could deflect even the strongest of hits. Metal braces would strap onto Hiccup's legs and protect his legs. The suit of armor could stop an arrow from a longbow, provide great protection from most bladed weapons, enable him to carry large amounts of ammunition and most of all, it could fly. Hiccup had found a way to create fake 'wings'. He didn't go into much detail about it, only that it worked. He walked over to it and ran a hand over it. It had been a long time since he had worn it and now it was collecting dust. Hiccup rubbed his fingers together and walked out of the Inventor's Room. He felt tired all of a sudden. He walked over to his desk and laid his head down on it.

* * *

Back on Berk, Astrid's disappearance remained somewhat unnoticed. The girl was uncontrollable. Some nights she wouldn't come home and sometimes she would spend days out in the woods, training herself and trying to survive as best as she could. It wasn't uncommon that she went missing. Once she disappeared for an entire month, turns out, she had just taken a really, really long route to go around the entire island. That girl would turn up eventually.

Hiccup had trouble closing his eyes and keeping them closed. The desk wasn't helping either. In his frustration his eyes came across his old journal. He sat up and pulled it over closer to him. He flipped to a random page and found one of his more interesting journal entries, it read:

_Have just returned from pub. As I was walking out, two shadowy figures approached me. They wanted the plans. I was shocked! How did they know about the plans? My blueprints were always kept either in the Airship or on his person and not once had he ever been pickpocketed. That was the question that would stay with me. Anyways, I tried my best to act like a drunken fool and pretend like I didn't know what they were talking about. Then, one of them suddenly has a knife to my throat and the other is waving about some sort of symbol, it was inside a black circle and three red lines were directly in the middle. I had no idea what it was. They said they were from the Order or something and they threatened me. They said that they would kill me if they didn't get the plan. Then some idiot burst out of the bar and manages to distract them. Let's just say, if that idiot had chosen a later time to appear, I would not be able to write this. I dispatched the two quickly, snapping their necks and I dragged their bodies away, hiding them in a casket. Not one of my most original hiding spots but it would do. I searched their bodies thoroughly, finding nothing except weaponry. Who were they? How did they know about the plan? There are a lot of questions and no answers. I think I may have made myself an enemy, whoever this Order is, they certainly won't like having two members dead._

_-Hiccup_

Hiccup remembered that day. It was only a week after meeting the two priests. Perhaps the priests and the shadowy figures were working together. Hiccup did spare the priests, making quick work of their escort so perhaps the men were sent to kill him? Hiccup only shook his head and stood up. He wasn't going to go to sleep yet. When Astrid wakes, he'll talk to her.

* * *

**My next chapter should be a little longer. Plus, expect to see more of Hiccup's flying armor. **

**I going to answer some questions (okay, there was only one question) I found in the reviews, if you want to see the questions, check the reviews (and maybe review yourself? Please?).**

**barbull: No, I did not get my ideas from that song. I've actually never heard of it or even seen the video so no. I actually just took a regular blimp, tried to steampunkify it as much as I could and I came up with The NightFury**

**And that's all the questions. A big thanks to all who have read my story. Please review, reviews help.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you all for reading and the support. BTW, can someone PM me or put something in the reviews about whether or not I have to write a disclaimer or something, I would prefer not to redo things. Anyway, thanks again.**

* * *

Astrid slowly opened her eyes. For a second she had forgotten where she was. In her mind she was just waking up on her regular bed, in her regular house, on the same old regular Berk. In her mind, she would get up, meet up with Snotlout, Fishlegs, Tuffnut and Ruffnut and cause all sorts of mayhem. She tried to move her arms that that was what thrust her back into reality. She was here, wherever here was. Tied to a cot. She called out, her voice not loud but not quiet either, "Hiccup! Where are you?" As if he was waiting for her words to ring out, he appeared and sat down at the end of the bed.

"Here I am." He said, with bags under his eyes and the rough smell of alcohol on his breath, "What do you want?" His voice was harsh, and every time he opened his mouth, his breath would wash over her.

"I need to go to the bathroom." She blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Ok." He started to untie her. He could trust her right? Right? _ What are you doing? _A voice hissed from inside his head. Hiccup merely pushed it out of thought. He had finished an entire barrel of mead trying to go to sleep. He failed miserably and instead stood at the wheel, making adjustments to the course if need be. He kept The NightFury in a holding pattern, merely circling lazily. He was still relatively close to Berk. As soon as Hiccup finished untying Astrid, she lashed out at him, her fist steamrolling towards his face. Instead of dodging it, as he normally would've, he just let it hit him. _GODS! This girl packs a punch! _Hiccup didn't let his thoughts transfer over to his expression; his expression remained the same, as if the punch didn't even happen. Astrid threw another at his face but this time, he caught her fist in his hand. She tried using her free hand but Hiccup had already thought of that, his other hand seizing hers. For a second they both remained perfectly still, staring into each other's eyes. Astrid had rage in her eyes whilst Hiccup had something more akin to… Sadness? Or was it remorse. Astrid's voice filled the room, "LET GO OF ME!" She struggled against Hiccup's strong hands.

"Stop." It was more of a command than a request. She didn't stop. Hiccup gripped her hands more tightly, squeezing them to the point of pain. _OW! How can Hiccup be this strong? _Astrid thought to herself. Hiccup loosened his grip, "Do you want to go to the bathroom or not?"

"I do."

"Then stop fighting." Astrid seemed defeated. She would have to go to the bathroom at some point and she couldn't do that without either Hiccup letting her go or her pissing her panties and wetting Hiccup's bed. Astrid didn't like the latter at all. She hadn't wet her bed since she was a baby.

"Ok."

"Good." Hiccup released her hands and stood up. Astrid got up, tentatively. She shook her legs, trying to regain some feeling in them. She took a step and stumbled forward. Before she hit the ground, Hiccup had grabbed her, his hand reached across her chest to stop her fall. But his open hand was now resting on Astrid's breast. Hiccup pulled her up, not noticing where his hand was. Astrid did however but she didn't complain. She gave a small gasp. Hiccup took one look at his hand and quickly withdrew, his face turning red. _Oh shit, _he thought. He prepared himself. What was she going to do? Knee him in the balls? Kick him in the stomach? Slap him? Instead she teasingly said, "Why'd you stop?" Hiccup felt his blood pump, and not to where he wanted it to. His face became even redder if that was possible and his pants grew tight. Hiccup managed to calm himself down enough to say, "Bathroom?"

"Oh right. Which way?"

"That way."

"Thank you." She quickly scurried off to where he had pointed. Hiccup was left just standing there. His face managed to return to its original color but he still couldn't get rid of the tightness in his pants. His mind wondered and the picture of a nude Astrid flashed in his head. Right there, he slapped his self across the face, "No. No. No." He mumbled. Astrid returned from the bathroom and Hiccup turned around to face her. She had her hands on her hips, "So, are you going to tie me up again?" _Oh gods, the way she says that, why did she have to say it like that? _Hiccup mentally whined.

"Umm… No? I mean, no. No, I'm not going to tie you up."

"Great, so what now."

"I just need to ask you some questions. Have a seat." He gestured at the bed.

"Ok." She sat down at the edge of the bed. Somehow, deep inside, she enjoyed being around Hiccup and she could see Hiccup enjoyed being around her. The bulge in his pants was more than enough evidence. Her mind began to wander, what was in those pants? _NO! You are Astrid Hofferson, this man kidnapped you, you will not think about that. _

"So…" Hiccup sat down at his desk, turning to face her, "What is your name?"

"Astrid Hofferson."

"Where do you come from?"

"Berk."

"How old are you?"

"18." Why did he need to ask these questions?

"How did David defeat Goliath?"

"What?" Hiccup almost sighed in relief. If she worked for the Church, she would've known that instantly. It was in the Bible after all. Or something, Hiccup couldn't recall where the story of David and Goliath came from, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh nothing. Just checking some… Things."

"Ok. Are those all the questions?"

"Umm… Yes, of course. I'll just leave you to… Rest a bit."

"I don't want to rest anymore. I've had enough of that. Can you show me around this place? Maybe?" Astrid asked. Hiccup didn't know how to respond. How would she react to her being in the air? Flight was still a thing reserved for fairytales. But… Maybe she was different. Hiccup sighed, "Okay, fine, I'll show you about." Astrid almost squealed with excitement.


	10. Chapter 10

**Very short chapter but it had to be done. A little hint for the next chapter: Something to do with a hammer. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Hiccup held his hands over her eyes. This would be tricky. How would she react to being in the air? Flight was a tale that people tell little kids to shut them up. Well, at least that worked with Hiccup. Astrid tried to sneak a peek but Hiccup's hands covered her eyes entirely. He slowly maneuvered her over to the control room. Most of the room was made of glass so she should be able to get a good look without freaking out. Or would she? Better than taking her up to the front deck. He moved her until she was right next to the window then he removed his hands. Astrid's first reaction was shock, then a very un-vikingly scream. She jumped onto Hiccup, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms wrapped around him. Hiccup actually didn't mind this, "WHAT THE FUCK? WHY ARE WE SO HIGH?"

"We..." Oh gods, how should he say it, "We are in the skies."

"NO SHIT! HICCUP, GET ME DOWN FROM HERE. GET ME BACK ON THE GROUND!"

"Umm… No can do, you see, we're in the middle of the ocean." _Actually we're not, we're just a short ride from Berk, _Hiccup didn't add, "I'm going to put you down now, okay?" Hiccup gulped.

"NO! NO! NO! DON'T YOU DARE!"

"It's okay Astrid, we're safe." _Sort of, _"I'm putting you down now. Just be calm and don't freak out. Just. Stay. Calm." Astrid calmed down, just a little bit. How was she up here? Hiccup was surprised at how well she was taking it. The last person he brought up here. Well, let's say Hiccup had a lot of cleaning to do. _She shouldn't be that surprised, she did take the winch to get up here and she was conscious when that happened. Maybe the safety measures were a little too much? Nah, _Hiccup thought to himself, "Now, would you kindly unwrap your legs from around me?" She did as she was told and she tentatively touched the floor, making sure it was solid under her foot.

"How is this possible?" She said quietly. Her heart was still beating in her chest.

"Science." Hiccup responded. She was taking this a little better now. _I wonder how she'll react when I take her up to the front deck. _A smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

"Why are you smiling?" Astrid looked at him, finally managing to tear her eyes from the ground.

"Oh, no reason. How do you feel?"

"About being in the air? Okay, I think."

"Good." Hiccup suddenly jumped and shook the cabin. Astrid screamed. Hiccup couldn't help but laugh. Astrid gave him a rough punch. She didn't enjoy that joke at all, "Oh fuck you."

"Ouch. You wanna see the rest of the place?"

"Sure. Just don't do that to me again." She seemed pretty calm now. Hiccup nodded and walked out of the Control room, Astrid right behind him. His first stop was the Inventor's Room.

He opened the door and ushered her in, "This is my Inventor's Room."

"Cool, what do you do in here exactly?"

"Um… Mainly I just mess around, maybe do an experiment or two." Astrid wasn't paying attention, her focus was on the various objects hanging from the ceiling. She grabbed the one that seemed the most interesting. She took it down and held it in her hands. The metal was cold against her skin and the object was light in her hands. There were no sharp edges, just a cylinder, a barrel and a handle with various switches and buttons. Hiccup was very concerned, very quickly, "Put that down."

"Why?"

"It's a weapon."

"This?" Astrid almost snorted. She had the barrel pointed straight at Hiccup and he was clearly uncomfortable with that, "This is a toy! Now, how does this work…" She fiddled around with the switches, she could hear Hiccup protest but as he did she flicked a switch and a gust of flame burst out of the barrel and headed straight for Hiccup. He ducked down, the flames missing him but he could smell singed hair. The flames scorched the wall behind Hiccup, turning it a dark black. Astrid was rooted to the spot, speechless. Hiccup stood up and yanked the object from her hands, "This is a flamethrower. I don't suggest you keep playing with it." He scorned her. He talked to her like an adult would to a child. He put the flamethrower back and he motioned towards the door. Astrid walked out but as she did, she caught a glimpse of a suit of armor.

Their next stop was the engine room. Hiccup opened the door and Astrid felt as if there was an inferno behind the doors. The heat was unbearable for her and she quickly closed the door. She looked at him, her face red from the heat, "What's in there?"

"That is the engine room."

"It's so hot!"

"I know. I go in there every week." He was calm as ever.

"I don't know how you do it."

"I'm used to it. And that's about everything in here. You've seen the bathroom and I'm pretty sure you're very well acquainted with the bed. Anything else you want to see?"

"No, no, I'm fine. Um, Hiccup, can you drop me off back at Berk now?"

"Okay, I don't see why not."


	11. Chapter 11

**WARNING! THERE WILL BE VIOLENCE IN THIS CHAPTER! Just saying. **

* * *

The ride back to Berk would've been a lot faster but Hiccup decided to prolong it, just a little bit. He wanted to fly just a little longer. His hands gripped the wheel once again and Astrid was standing next to him. Her fear had decreased significantly. She was now comfortable standing in the Control room, unfazed by Hiccup rocking the cabin. Hiccup positioned The NightFury above the cove like last time and opened the hatch. He looked at Astrid and asked her, "So, would you prefer to go down one at a time or do you want me to carry you down?" He was trying to be chivalrous, well, sort of.

"Um, no, it's fine." Astrid responded. She wouldn't mind being held by Hiccup but she was Astrid, she could do this herself.

"Okay then. So, hook attaches to your…" Hiccup reminded himself that Astrid wasn't him, "Right, you don't have a belt. Hang on." He undid his belt and handed it over to her.

"But, don't you need that to, I don't know, keep your pants up?" Astrid actually wouldn't have minded if his pants came down but she pushed that thought of her head, she didn't want to know what he was packing.

"No, it's fine. That belt's just for the hook. D'you need help putting the belt on or what?"

"No, it's fine, I can do this." She wrapped the belt around her waist and did the buckle. Hiccup attached the hook to the belt and he instructed, "When you get down there, take off the belt but keep the hook attached to the belt, okay? And wait for me, I'll be down there right after you." Astrid nodded and Hiccup pushed her out of the ship.

* * *

A few minutes later and both Astrid and Hiccup were on the ground. He had anchored the NightFury to the same root as last time and he let her walk back to Berk, he would walk to Berk as well but take a different path.

Upon Astrid's return, her friends immediately surrounded her, Ruffnut was there too. Astrid smiled; it was good to be back with friends. Tuffnut had a wide grin on his face, "So… where were you?"

"Just in the forest, you know, hunting. Couldn't find anything though."

"Riiight, that's all you did?" Tuffnut's grin became even bigger. _Uh oh, he knows something, _Astrid thought to herself.

"Yeah. That's all."

"What about Hiccup?" Ruffnut spoke.

"What about him? I didn't see him."

"Riiight. I know what happened. You two snuck out to the forest and had sex didn't you?" Tuffnut came right out with it.

"No! Of course not!" _Oh gods, this is not turning out well, _"I did not have sex with Hiccup." Snotlout looked like he was about to burst into laughter.

Halfway across the village, Hiccup stopped by the blacksmith. He could see Gobber busy working. Hiccup waved him a hello and the blacksmith waved at him, "So lad, you disappeared for a little bit. Found your stuff gone, thought someone had killed ya."

"Yeah, sorry about that, some… Issues came up. I dealt with them."

"Yeah, issues. Anyways, there's some fella asking about for you. Dangerous looking guy." Hiccup felt his heart sink. _Shit. _

"What does this guy look like?"

"Tattoos up and down his arms, some weird symbol on his neck. He's tall, um, black hair and one of his eyes is green and the other is black." Hiccup felt a lump build in his throat. _Oh no, he's found me. Oh shit, he's found me. _

"Where is he?"

"Whoa there, slow down. From the way you're talking, it sounds like you have some history with this guy."

"Yes, he's tried to kill me, twice. Almost did last time."

"Well, that's not good. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I can't hit him with an arrow, he's too fast. The only thing I can probably beat him in is a good old fashioned fist to fist."

"Ah, then you can challenge him."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, here, if you challenge a man seriously, he has to go through with the fight, whatever fight it may be. It's a honor thing 'round these parts. Hiccup… Are you going to kill this guy?" Gobber lowered his voice. Hiccup sighed.

"Yes."

"Then good luck. Some tips, get ready before you face him, he's got armor on, best you get some too. Also, fight him at sundown; try to get the sun in his eyes. I have faith in you boy."

"Thank you Gobber." And with that, Hiccup walked out. He was going to return.

* * *

Hiccup walked into the tavern, clad in his flying armor, hood up. His mask wasn't on. He could see the guy sitting at the bar. He took Gobber's advice, outside, the sun was setting and the sky was set alight with shades of brilliant orange. He walked up to the guy and sat next to him, "It's been a long time." Hiccup said, his voice low.

"Too long."

"What do you want?"

"Is that anyway to treat a brother, Hiccup?"

"You're not my brother. You betrayed us, turned us over to those… vile creatures. The Crusaders found us and killed everyone, because of you." Hiccup had his head down. He glanced at his opponent. He wasn't armed. He had expected this, "Why are you here?"

"To kill you. What does it look like?"

"Well, let's not fight in here. There's too many people around."

"No, I want witnesses. You're a slippery one, Hiccup, that enough I know. You're not winning this time."

"Kiss my ass." Hiccup stood up and spoke up louder, "I challenge you, James McConnery to a fight to the death." An immediate silence came over the tavern. James stood up and faced Hiccup, "I accept your challenge, Atlas Wolfblood." Hiccup hadn't been called that for a while. It was an old alias and it had served him well. Hiccup walked out of the tavern and into the square, James following close behind him. A crowd followed them from the tavern and assembled around them, creating a large circle. Hiccup removed every weapon from his body, his swords, his daggers, his throwing knifes and the hammer. He tossed them onto the ground and kicked them away. Hiccup rolled his neck and faced James.

James started first. He charged forward like a raging bull. He closed the gap between him and Hiccup. He threw a wild punch at Hiccup's face. Hiccup dodged it easily but was caught off guard but a hard kick to his stomach. He stumbled backwards, the wind knocked out of him. He barely had time to register James advancing towards him. His legs were swept out from under him and he fell hard onto the ground. The crowd hissed. They couldn't intervene. James sat on Hiccup's chest and started to pummel Hiccup's face. Hiccup, had his arms above his face, trying to block the incoming attacks. He knew the way James fought, he had trained with him. James was about to use his finishing move, a devastating elbow to eyes. As James brought down his elbow, Hiccup quickly grabbed it, sliding one hand to James' wrist and had the other still on the elbow. James realized his mistake but by then it was too late. Hiccup snapped James' elbow and wrist, rendering one arm useless. Hiccup pushed James off and Hiccup rose. James did as well and they stood facing each other for a few moments. Before, James had the upper hand, now Hiccup did. James shook his head and charged at Hiccup. He raised his functional arm, hand going for Hiccup's throat. Hiccup was faster, his fingers darted forward and his index finger slammed into James' eye, blinding him. Hiccup advanced, as James was stunned. Hiccup drilled his midsection with a furry of blows and pushed him away with a swift kick to the gut. James quickly caught himself before he went back any further. Hiccup paused in his advance and James froze. They stared each other down. If someone was to stand between them, a massive hole would've been bored through them. Hiccup made the first move. He advanced slowly, calmly, tauntingly. He couldn't help but smile. James' face was serious, chiselled out of stone. Hiccup closed the gap between them and threw a punch at James' face, a sloppy mistake. James blocked with his arm and returned with a hard side-kick to Hiccup's ribs. Normally, a kick like that would've broken a rib or two but Hiccup knew how to stop that from happening. He twisted his body as James' foot hurtled at him. The foot missed his body by a hair's width and Hiccup attacked James with an elbow to the face, breaking James' nose.

Astrid pushed her way through the crowd, what was going on? As she reached the front of the crowd, she saw what was all the commotion about. Hiccup and some other man were in a fight and it looked like Hiccup was winning. Her friends suddenly appeared at her side and they were shocked to see Hiccup fighting. They were in awe.

Hiccup didn't notice Astrid in the crowd; he was focusing on James. He approached James slowly, James still recovering from the jab. Hiccup didn't give him any time to recover. He slammed a fist into James' eye and his other fist into James' temples, disorientating him. He followed up by kicking out James' legs from underneath him. James was knocked flat on his back. In any other fight, that would be the end of it but this was a fight to the death. There was only one winner. Hiccup stood over James' body, fists clenched. He knelt down beside him and held him down with his left hand. He attacked James with his right hand. He raised his hand, put down his ring and pinky finger and brought his index and middle finger down into James' neck, puncturing James' windpipe and driving his fingers into James' throat. Blood spurted from his neck. A pool began to accumulate. James was still alive. Hiccup reached around the ground until he felt the handle of a hammer. He was going to finish this. Hiccup looked into James' eyes and whispered, "I'm sorry brother." James couldn't say a thing, blood blocking his words. James coughed and blood erupted from his mouth.

"May your Gods forgive your sins." Hiccup raised the hammer and buried in James' face. He pulled out the hammer and brought it back down again, burying it deep inside James' face. James was still twitching. Hiccup was covered in blood. He pulled the hammer out again and had the final blow, sending a spurt of blood right at his face. Hiccup didn't even blink. He slowly stood up and took a look around. Everyone was staring at him, eyeing him like he was a monster. Then out of the crowd, he saw Astrid, tears dripped down her cheek and her nose was red. Hiccup took one look at his blood-covered hands. He had done it. The chief of the village stepped out of the crowd and declared Hiccup the winner. The crowd dispersed quickly after that. Astrid left with the crowd, her friends desperately trying to console her. She didn't know why she was crying, she just was.

Hiccup knelt down next to James' body. He said a little prayer and closed his eyes. It was the least he could do. Hiccup picked up his equipment and walked out of the square. He needed a drink.


	12. Chapter 12

**Another fight scene, yay. It is short though so don't expect something straight out of Hollywood. If anyone had any questions about the last chapter, don't worry, everything will be revealed. In time.**

* * *

Hiccup downed his 5th tankard. He was actually feeling a little tipsy. Okay, a little tipsy would be an understatement. He sat in the corner and drank. He was actually feeling pretty good about himself. Though he wasn't sure why everyone was so freaked out. These people surely have seen worse. Bashing a man's skull in with a hammer surely isn't that bad, was it? Burning an entire village to the ground, that was surely crueler than to kill a man? And why was Astrid so upset? She's probably lobbed off a few heads before. Hiccup shook his head, smiled a drunken smile and gave a short chuckle. Two men suddenly approached him and sat down next to him, flanking him. They were burly and huge men, as it seemed was always the case in this place. Their sleeves were rolled down, their entire arms covered. That was unusual. Hiccup merely took a look at them and drunkenly slurred, "The fuck you looking at?"

"That was a great fight out there. Brutal man, I mean you killed your own brother." The man to Hiccup's right said. James wasn't Hiccup's brother, but Hiccup didn't correct the man.

"What do you want?" A lot of people had approached Hiccup before; this time probably wouldn't be any different.

"Have you tried mercenary work?" No, it was not different at all.

"Yes, I have and I couldn't give less of a damn." Why was everyone trying to get Hiccup to be a mercenary? There were people everywhere trying to get him to become a mercenary. Why? First the Orient, then Italy, France and so many more. Hiccup was sick of it, "Look, stop trying. I've had my fill of death." _LIES! _"I don't want to be a mercenary. Damn!"

"Well… This was a nice conversation." A knife was at Hiccup's throat in a heartbeat, "But we're not just here for that." The men rolled up their sleeves and revealed a multitude of tattoos. Hiccup instantly recognized one. _Of course, they just have to show up here. _Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"What do you want?"

"The plans."

"To what? Even with the plans, you won't be able to get it to work. The Church is clearly more informed than that. Why else are you here? To clean up after your little puppet? Or are you here because your knights did too well of a job at killing everyone?"

"Shut up. Follow us." The knife was withdrawn but Hiccup could feel it was close by, ready to quickly stick him between the ribs. The men stood up and walked out, Hiccup following close by. The men tossed some gold to the host, paying off Hiccup's bill.

* * *

The men led Hiccup into the forest, far away from the village and even the cove. They finally stopped at a clearing and one of them pushed Hiccup to the ground. He knew where this was going. One of the men ordered Hiccup to his knees. Hiccup definitely knew where this was going. As he scrambled to his knees, his hands scooped up some dirt. Hiccup's heart pounded. He wasn't going to die like this, in the middle of the forest, put down like some sort of animal. He was not going to die. No, today was not that day. He heard a swish as a sword as unsheathed. Hiccup calmed himself. Today was not his day. He quickly spun around and tossed the dirt into the eyes of the men, stunning them. Hiccup scrambled up to his feet and side kicked the man with the sword in the gut, knocking the wind out of his lungs and making him stumble backwards. Hiccup knocked him out with a high kick to the face. The other man recovered quickly and had his sword out in no time, and attacked Hiccup, slashing at him. Hiccup dodged every slash, a few getting very close to cutting him. A slash came at him from above, the blade coming down on his head. Hiccup deftly caught the blade between his palms. One of the tricks he had learnt in the Orient. He slid one hand down to the base of the blade and snapped the steel as if it was nothing. The man was left stunned; staring at was once his blade. Hiccup tossed away the broken blade and pummelled the man with his fists. He punched the man in the gut, bending him over. Hiccup gripped his head and kneed him in the face. He then snapped it, disconnecting the brain from the rest of the body. It was a quick death. Now, Hiccup had to dispose of the other man. He walked over to his unconscious form. He took the man's dagger and jammed it into the man's eye. The man suddenly started to resist, screams escaping from his throat and his limbs started to flail, desperately trying to save himself. Hiccup gritted his teeth and pushed the dagger further in, effectively burying the thing in the man's head. To finish the job, he kicked the butt of the dagger, piercing into the brain and killing the man instantly. Hiccup stood up and said a little prayer for the man, "May your Gods forgive your sins." For all the men he had killed, he would always say a prayer for them and repeat that line, 'May your Gods forgive your sins.' It had become a grim and macabre tradition. He walked back to Berk after giving the other man his final rites.

He didn't need to dispose of the bodies properly, no one would find them for a while.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note: YAY! NEW CHAPTER! I know it's been a little bit but I've been buried with work. First week back and I'm already buried. Anyways, I should post about 4 chapters each weekend so that should make up for me not posting during weekdays. Anways, enjoy this next part in the epic (or not so epic) saga. **

* * *

Astrid wanted to be alone. Why was she so… upset about the fight? Why was she so surprised that Hiccup was a killer? Wait no; she didn't know if he was a killer. But the way he fought, the way he killed that man. Everyone heard what Hiccup and the man had said. Brother. Hiccup had just killed his own brother! Sure, they were Vikings but that was cold for just about anyone. She was sitting right next to her favorite tree. It had so many pockmarks and slashes from her axe. Sometimes, she would train here for hours, attacking the tree over and over again, throwing her axe at it, hacking at it, all sorts of things. She took a deep breath. She was back on Berk again that was for sure. The air in Hiccup's Airship and the air down here were so different. Up there, it seemed so pure, so devoid of smells and flavor while here, the smell of pine and dirt and men who haven't washed for a month filled the air. She had to say, she had missed the smell of Berk in Hiccup's Airship.

Hiccup made his way to Astrid's house. He had asked around for the directions and had gotten a few dirty looks from them. Everybody knows everybody in such a small community and the locals weren't too keen on having him visit Astrid. Something about him just killing a man a few hours ago, in the square, for everyone to see. But he managed to find it. Hiccup's confidence about no one being able to find the bodies for a while and tying it back to him had wavered a bit and he needed to create some sort of story that was at least a bit believable. He had been with Astrid the whole time. He stepped up to the heavy wooden door and rapped his knuckles on it. It took a few moments for the door to swing open but when it did, he was greeted by an elephant of a man. _Is this Astrid's dad? Damn, _Hiccup thought, "What'd you want?" The man said, his voice deep and loud.

"Um, I'm looking for Astrid."

"What'd you want with 'er? Wait, are you that Snotlout boy?" _Is he drunk? Yeah, I think he's drunk_, "Well, if you're looking for Astrid, she's at her favorite tree. Somewhere over yonder." He pointed at the forest.

"Thank you." Hiccup walked away as fast as he could. _Is that seriously Astrid's dad? She's so… Tiny compared to him. I wonder what her mother's like. _

* * *

He found Astrid with no trouble and even though he wasn't even remotely trying to be sneaky, Astrid still didn't notice him walk up behind her. She was sitting against a tree pockmarked with holes and slash marks. _If she could do this much damage to a tree, I wonder how much damage she'll do to a person, _Hiccup thought as he approached her. She was staring straight ahead, not even noticing Hiccup behind her. Hiccup decided to back off just a little bit in fear of what she might do when startled. He cleared his throat. Astrid gave a small shriek of surprise and spun to face him, leaping to her feet in the process. She quickly recognized Hiccup's face, thankfully before her hand had reached for her axe, "Um… Hi." She said awkwardly. How did he find her?

"Hi." He gave a small smile, "Did I startle you or…"

'What? Startle me? No, you, I mean, I don't get startled that… easy." She tripped over her own words, "How did you find me? Wait, why are you even here?"

"I just wanted… To see you, you looked kinda off after the… Uh… Fight."

"Oh right, yeah, it was nothing. I just had something in my eye is all."

"Uh huh. Well," Hiccup clapped his hands together, "I hope you're better now. Anyways, I think we need to talk."

"About what? You killing a man or your name being 'Atlas Wolfblood'?" Sarcasm seemed to drip from her words, as if they bathed in it.

"I think both. Um… We should sit." He gestured toward the base of the tree and Astrid nodded. Hiccup sat down, back against the tree and Astrid sat next to him, eyes locked on his face.

"Hiccup, why did you kill your own brother?" Hiccup wasn't looking at Astrid's face but he could detect something in her voice. What was it? He couldn't really pinpoint it.

"He's not my brother."

"Then why'd you say it? Everyone heard you say brother and he say it back. So what? Was he your older brother? Was he going to receive a big inheritance and you killed him to get it?" Her voice rose just a little bit and Hiccup could hear something else in her voice. Was it rage? No, why would it be rage?

"No, it's nothing like that…"

"How can I trust you?" I don't even know what your real name is, I don't know anything about your past and I don't know who you are." Astrid stood up. _Yeah, there's some rage in that voice, _Hiccup thought to him.

"Astrid, sit down." Hiccup said as calmly as he could.

"No, I'm not sitting back down until you tell me everything."

"Everything?"

"Yes."

"Well then, sit down, we're going to be here for a while."

* * *

**Next chapter, we learn more about Hiccup's past! Yippee-ki-yay motherf*ckers! Anyways, please review, they always help. They're really, really helpful, can't stress that enough. But, other than that, THANKS!**


	14. Chapter 14

'My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third. I was born on a small island; I keep forgetting the name, um… Well, I've forgotten. Anyways, my father died when I was young. My mother took care of me until I was about 6. Then the village blacksmith took me in, trained me, taught me and raised me. My mother still took care of me but I mainly spent most of the time at the blacksmith. The blacksmith's name was Jarek.

Jarek was not just a blacksmith but he was good in other things too. Mathematics, philosophy, combat. He wasn't native and he didn't say much about his past, mostly that he wandered around from place to place until he got to my island where he settled down. He was also an inventor. One day, I see him with this ball and it is just floating around. I almost fainted. I ask him what that is and he says it's a balloon and it could fly. I think that was when I got interested in flying and inventing. So, I become an inventor, like Jarek, and he and I work with each other for a while. It was a good arrangement, he would teach me new things, I would help out and every now and then, I get to do my own experiment or build my own thing, under his supervision of course. For 6 years, I was with Jarek, then the island was raided. Everything was burnt down, destroyed and looted.' Hiccup's eyes watered. Was he going to cry? No, no, he was going to finish the story. No more mentions of mother, that was just going to make it worse. He swallowed hard, 'And Jarek is taken with the invaders when they left. This was when I started working on the NightFury. I finished it in two years, working non-stop and I fly out to try to find him.

For about a year, I was just flying around, hoping to hear something about him and in that time, I just started tinkering around in the inventor's room, selling off a few things here and there for some money. Anyways, one day, I think during winter, I was in a desert, far away from Jerusalem.' Did Astrid know what Jerusalem was? I think she does, if she didn't, she would've asked, 'And I stop by this small village for some water. Then, the second I set foot on the ground, I'm abducted and taken this cavern. The cavern is huge and inside, there are buildings! Like a small city underneath the ground. There, they introduced themselves. They were called the League of Shadows. They were a secret organization that battled the forces of evil. They heard about me and my inventions and they wanted me to work for them and in return, they would train me, feed me, house me and provide me materials and equipment for my experiments. So I worked for them. For about a year and a half, I was with the League, training, learning new things. All the while, keeping an ear open for whispers of Jarek.

One day, I think in summer, I hear a rumor of a man named Jarek held captive in the Orient from an… 'Associate'. So I head there. I take a look around and turns out, he's dead, they tortured him until he couldn't take it any more and died.' Hiccup choked on those last words. Astrid looked at him and was about to say something when Hiccup waved her off, as if he knew what she was about to say, "It's fine Astrid, I'm okay with telling this, just, give me a moment."

'He had died and what happened next wasn't exactly one of my best moments. I tracked the men who had done this to Jarek. They were a group of bandits and a big group of them at that, about 200. When I found them I… Killed them all. And it wasn't fast or clean. I kept some of them locked in a pit to suffer.' Astrid looked into Hiccup's eyes and saw something she hadn't seen before. Was it remorse? She felt fear in her heart. This man was a killer and he didn't seem to cut up about discussing his deeds, 'The others, some I drowned, others I just plain killed them and, one of my least favorites, stringing them up by their balls and hanging them off the side of their family's houses. But, I was angry and rage was what compelled me, it was like a hidden beast within me. Killing them all took about a month, I worked fast. And once they were all dead, I decided to stick around a bit, learn new things, try new things and discover new things. I got a lot of design ideas while I was in the Orient.

I spent about 8 months there total then I returned back to the League. I spent another year there. And that was when I met James McConnery, the man I killed a few hours ago, you saw the fight. At first, he was a good man. He was my partner; we worked together, fought together, got drunk together and shared the same room. We were like brothers. Well, we're all considered brothers in the League but this felt like it was something more than just a title. Then, he betrayed us. You've heard of the Crusades right?' Astrid nodded, 'Well, you see, he sold out the League to the Knights and they were sent in to kill us all. I barely escaped with my life, everyone else… died. So, I get back in the Airship and become something of a hermit, travelling around, never really committing to one place. Then, I hear of someone offering a contract for new inventions or the like. Back then; I was strapped on funds so I did whatever jobs came my way to get some extra gold. Naturally, I met with the person and turns out; the Church wants my designs to wage war. It turned ugly and that was when I made my first big enemy. And to think, I was only just 19 when that happened.

I kept travelling along for about a year then I came here. And that's about it so far.' Hiccup concluded. He looked at Astrid, who had never once taken her eyes off of Hiccup's face, "So?" Astrid was just frozen there. Then, without warning, she launched forward and planted her lips onto his.

* * *

**YAY! Finally, we know more about Hiccup but there's still more to come! Also, League of Shadows, I know, it's a Batman thing but come on, The League of Shadows is still a pretty kick-ass name right? Anyways, review! **

**PS If you think this chapter kind of sucked and needs a little improving on some parts, leave suggestions in the reviews on how I could clear a few things up and make things a little easier to comprehend. Also, if you notice any glaring issues, please tell me!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note: I know I know, it's been a week since my last update but fear not! I will update some more (maybe. I will definitely upload at least 2 chapters a week, little slow, I know). Please review and tell me, did this chapter suck? Did it need more work, you know, review stuff. Thank you all for reading. **

* * *

Hiccup was shocked. Where did this come from? He finishes his life story and this happens. Not exactly what he had expected, not that he was complaining. They slowly separated and Hiccup swallowed. _Oh shit, what now? What do I do? _Astrid looked into his eyes and had an expression of… What's the word? Glee? Euphoria? What is that word? He blinked and Astrid launched herself at him again, lips on his once more. It was exhilarating, that Hiccup had to admit but inside, he felt… Guilt. Why did he feel guilt? Now, Astrid had somehow managed to position her self in his lap. Hiccup felt this and broke the kiss, pushing Astrid away. The expression on her face was one of sheer confusion. Hiccup grabbed her by the side and lift her off of his lap. It took a lot of self-control for him not to fuck her right then and there. He wanted to so badly but no, he had to have control himself. He set her down next to him and she didn't say anything. She then punched him in the arm, "Ow! What was that for?"

"What else? Why don't you want this Hiccup?"

"Umm…" Good question actually, he really didn't think of why. He just couldn't, "I don't know." He rubbed the back of his head. _Well, this is awkward, _he thought, "Do you… Like, really want this?"

"Yes." She said plainly.

"Okay." He stretched the word. _SHIT! WHAT DO I DO? FUCK ME! WHAT DO I DO! _"But…" _Oh fuck, this is why you should spend a little less time in the Airship and with real people. WHAT! Spend less time in the Airship? Are you kidding me? The Airship is my life's work! Well, if you spent less time in the ship, this situation would've sorted itself out and you would be getting awesome sex. Damn, what's wrong with me? _Hiccup was fighting a mental war, "I just can't." He stood up and strode off in some random direction. Astrid sat there for a few more moments in shock then chased after him, calling out his name.

Hiccup just kept walking, his strides long. He ignored Astrid. He shook his head. He was heading back to the Airship. He was leaving now. He quickened his pace when he could hear twigs snapping behind him. He turned his head and saw Astrid barreling at him. He snapped back around and ran as fast as he could. He bounded across the ground in great long strides, neatly dodging trees and boulders. Even with his missing limb, he was fast.

Astrid tried her best to keep up but damn! He was fast, especially for a cripple.

Wind blew through Hiccup's hair. Despite all circumstances, he had missed running like this, the slight burn in his legs, the sense of energy he had in his muscles and the wind in his hair. He smiled slightly. For a second he forgot about Astrid, about everything but that second passed by quickly. He dodged a tree and took a look behind him, to see if Astrid was still chasing him. She was and he turned his head back around. He had only a second to register a fallen tree trunk in front of him. He managed to jump over the trunk but his prosthetic caught on a vine and he flipped through the air, driven by momentum. He hit the ground on the prosthetic, pain tearing through his leg and he hit the dirt hard. He groaned, the pain in his legs was a burning fire and it just got worse. He flipped himself over onto his back and could only barely register Astrid's face hovering above his, a look of worry on her face. Hiccup tried to get up but the pain in his legs flared, making him grunt. Astrid rested her hands on his chest and gently pushed him back down onto the dirt, "Hiccup? Wha… What do I do?" Hiccup heard her say. His mind kicked into overdrive, assessing the visible damage, no scratches, no bloody pool and no bones sticking out of the skin, good. He reached for his legs but an unbearable pain rocketed to his head when he tried to. He grit his teeth, "Astrid, take off leg." He pointed at his prosthetic. She nodded slowly.

Astrid was in a sticky situation. She was very hesitant to remove Hiccup's leg. What would it look like underneath? His leg must've been gone for a long time so it should be all healed but what about just now? Would that fall open old wounds? She nodded hesitantly. She pulled up his pants leg to reveal the prosthetic limb. She didn't dare go any further, not just yet. The metal leg was beautiful, carved with exquisite designs. The metal was jet black and sleek and smooth. Her eyes moved up the limb and met with the leather straps. She gulped and looked into his eyes. He looked impatient, "Go ahead, and be quick about it!" She undid the straps and took off the leg. She gasped. His stump was so scarred; it was if someone had drunkenly chopped it off. The scars crisscrossed and intersected. They had healed pretty well but the sheer number of all the scars shocked her, "Well? What does it look like?" Hiccup asked, his eyes starring up into the sky.

"Nothing too bad."

"Good." Hiccup tried to get up but he was stopped by pain once again. He took off his tunic and looked at his chest.

Astrid couldn't help but stare at his bare chest. His chest was made of pure muscle. They weren't exactly bulging out of his skin but they were there and they showed. She wanted to just reach and touch his chest but she restrained herself. Then she saw a piece of wood in his stomach, he wasn't bleeding though. He grunted and pulled the wood out of his stomach. He sneered and pulled himself up, grunting. He looked around and said, "Where are we?" Astrid just laughed.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's note: I AM SO SORRY! I just had to take a trip to visit my family but! No excuses am I right? I'll try my upmost to keep uploading but worry not! I never abandon something I've started, especially this because a lot of people have read this (I hope). Once more, I'm sorry.**

**PS** _Italics_=dream

* * *

Astrid had set up a makeshift camp, simply because she didn't want to go back to the village. Hiccup had bandaged his own wound and was resting against the base of a tree. There was a fire burning and cast a brilliant orange light. His eyes were closed, he was asleep but not soundly, every minute or so, he would shift and groan. Astrid tended the fire and couldn't help but stare at Hiccup's face. His face looked so… Amazing, even more so when lit up by the flames. She tossed another log into the fire and sparks flew. Hiccup began to toss and turn and he grumbled something incoherent. Unbehest to Astird, Hiccup was having a nightmare, one of the worst he's had for a long while.

_Hiccup looked at the destruction around him. Bodies littered the ground and blood coated the floor, making it slick. He looked at the bodies, examining the faces, seeing if he could recognize any of them. He did. He recognized all of them and none of them was a stranger to him. They were his brothers. They had trained together, fought together, bled together and lived together. But Hiccup noticed one thing, as his eyes swept over the bodies. There was a face missing from all these bodies. A sick and maniacal laugh boomed from the air. Hiccup's head snapped up and across the room a man stood. Hiccup squinted and a face suddenly appeared on the man. Hiccup sneered and called out across the room, "YOU! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Hiccup wanted to cry, his friends, his brothers were all dead. _

_"No Hiccup." The man responded, "It was yours. You got careless and you fell in love with an outsider and she led them to the League. IT IS YOU!" A finger pointed, "THAT BROUGHT OUR DESTRUCTION! And now, it is time for your redemption." The bodies began to move and twitch. Then, a few limbs began to reach and extend. Now, heads started to turn. The dead were rising. Hiccup suddenly felt the hilt of a sword in his hands. He looked down and found his favorite scimitar, the scimitar he had used on every mission he was assigned to. His head snapped up as he heard a moan. The dead had risen, their wounds still visible. Their dead eyes glowed a bright blue and they began a slow march towards Hiccup. Hiccup started to back up. He didn't want to hurt them. They are… They were his brothers. Hiccup looked at the sword then at the horde of the walking dead that slowly approached. Hiccup readied himself, "My brothers, I am sorry." He muttered. He spoke a short prayer and raised his sword. He cut down each ghoul as they got close but despite how many limbs he chopped off and how many heads he took off, they kept coming. They would merely put themselves back together and walk again. Hiccup felt panic rise in his heart but he didn't stop. He hacked and slashed and cut and stabbed but the horde kept coming. Slowly, bodies piled up around him and he began to suffocate underneath the bodies of his brothers. Above he could hear that booming voice, "YOU DID THIS! YOU DID THIS! HICCUP! HICCUP! HICCUP!"_

In reality, Hiccup thrashed and his limbs flailed, screams erupting from his mouth. Astrid didn't know what to do. What was wrong with him? She tried to calm him and shush him but he wasn't stopping. Without warning, Hiccup's eyes opened and his hands found themselves on Astrid's neck, his fingers wrapping around it. He was choking her. It took him a moment to realize he was in reality and he quickly released her. She took a deep gulp of air. Hiccup looked around him and he quickly got up and walked away. Astrid was left there speechless. She quickly extinguished the fire and chased after him.

Hiccup was leaving for real this time. He had wasted too much time on this island and with this girl. He knew not to get involved, especially after what happened last time. He sneered and headed towards the cove. He was leaving and he was never coming back. He would simply fly away and stay in the air forever. He would never spend more than a day on land. He belonged in the air. He could hear Astrid chasing after him. Hiccup ignored it. He needed to leave now.

Astrid could see him and she called out his name. He didn't even react. She sped up and once she was behind him she grabbed him by his shoulder. In the blink of an eye, she was suddenly on her back with Hiccup's metal foot on her stomach. She looked into his eyes and something appeared in his eyes for only a second. He looked into her eyes and said, "Leave me alone. Forget me and go home… Girl." The way he said girl… The pressure on Astrid's stomach disappeared, as well as Hiccup. Astrid stood up, brushing herself off and looked around. Hiccup was nowhere to be seen. She started running off in one direction, heading towards the cove.

Hiccup attached the hook to himself and pulled twice. He started to rise. Up. Into the sky.

Astrid skidded to a stop at the edge of the cove and she could see Hiccup rising. She called out his name. For some reason, tears flooded her eyes. She called out again but he ignored her.

Hiccup took one last look at Astrid, his eyes softening for a moment but he quickly hardened up again. He wasn't going to have that happen to him. Not again. Love only meant pain.

* * *

**ZOMBIES! Sorry, I just wanted to put in some hint of Zombies in one of my stories. I've been playing a lot of Black Ops 2 Zombies and I just got the Apocalypse Map pack and I've spent hours playing on the Origins map and it is fucking AWESOME! Sorry, I love videogames, I obsess. WOW! That was a long ramble. Sorry. So, please review and be honest with your criticism, it helps me improve. Thanks for reading**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's note: Ladies and gentlemen, I am so fucking sorry (excuse the language), I really am. I'm a little bogged down with work but I stayed up and I got this chapter out for you, the readers. Thank you so much for reader and I cannot express how happy I am that I am actually getting readers! HOLY SHIT (Sorry for the language again). I'm serious though, you have all helped so much and I want to thank you. So, enjoy and give me a review. Thank you. **

* * *

Wind. The wind and the rain and the howling of the heavens as the storm raged on. That was all Hiccup could hear. He was standing on the front deck and he was using the back-up steering wheel that was mounted on the deck. He was dressed in full armor with the mask on as well. His leather-gloved hands gripped the wheel tightly. The rain lashed him like a cruel master would his slave. Hiccup sneered underneath the mask. He had only left an hour ago and it seemed the Gods were punishing him for it. In all fairness, he did almost strangle that Astrid girl to death. He had an iron grip that would put a giant to shame. He spun the wheel to the left and the NightFury lumbered to the right. The winds were making the NightFury exceptionally difficult to maneuver, even if this ship was just a regular ship. Hiccup merely continued on, increasing the power from 25% to 75%. In an instant, he could feel the change. The vibrations in the metal hull changed from a very faint rumble to a much more noticeable shake. He could hear the engines roar to life as he cranked it from 75 to 100. He looked back to the see the engine exhaust ports roar with fire. The ship sped up considerably but so did the ferocity of the rain and wind. Each drop was like an icy little stab and the wind certainly didn't help but this was what made him feel alive! This was what reminded him that he was real and alive and living! A smile tugged at his mouth and he looked up, gazing into the air. Time seemed to stop and all the droplets of water froze. For a moment, everything was peaceful. Then a flash of lightning and a roar of thunder broke the trance and Hiccup was thrown back into the chaos of the storm. He knew where he was going. He was going to let off some steam.

* * *

He arrived at his destination only an hour later. He stopped the airship and hopped down into the cabin, stripping himself of his armor and weapons. He changed into a light tunic and some rough breeches. He was going to be moving a lot. He made sure everything he didn't require was not on him and anything of value was still on the airship. Once he finished his checks he attached the hook to himself and dropped down from the clouds.

Hiccup stumbled into town and took a deep breath. The place still smelt like pig shit. Here he was in old Aurorae, the town full of whores and scammers and sluts and bandits. He smiled and sauntered off towards the largest building. The brawler's pit. As he walked, he could hear the whores call out at him, "Oh look! It's the almighty fucking Hiccup! Hey baby, would you like a good fuck?" And he ignored them. His definition of 'blowing off some steam' clearly did not match that of the residents of Aurorae. _What a shame, _Hiccup thought to himself, _such a fine name like _Aurorae _would be wasted on a town like this. _He strolled up to the building and opened the doors.

What was revealed to him was a big square room, packed with people. There were oil lights that shone into a large pit in the middle of the room. The top of the pit was covered a mesh of thick rope to stop someone falling in during a match, if one could call it a match. There was a bar somewhere in here and there was a small little room where the fighters would be led into the pit. Hiccup walked over to the bar first. As he moved through the throng of people, he could hear people chat.

_Oh I heard that Mr. Franketti was fucking Vicky._

_I bet that two fucking swords that the Orc will win!_

_You've got to be fucking kidding me!_

_Fuck you man, here's your fucking money._

_Damn, did you see that shit?_

Hiccup paid no attention to it, it wasn't important to him. As he reached the bar, the barkeep noticed him immediately, "Hey people! Make a hole! This is the legendary… Beast!" The barkeep's voice seemed more suited for an announcer than a barkeep. His voice was deep and loud and seemed to reverberate in people's ears. Everyone suddenly backed up from Hiccup. The Beast was here. Hiccup smiled and called out to the barkeep, "Hey Johnson! Gimme some mead!"

"Sure thing… Beast." Johnson smiled and reached down under the counter and pulled out a tankard and he filled it up from a barrel behind him. Johnson handed it to Hiccup who downed it all in one long drink, "So, you fighting today?" Johnson asked over the sounds of the crowd.

"I don't know. Has the fight started yet?" Hiccup said, putting the tankard onto the counter. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Nope. You're just in time if you want to spectate though."

"Johnson… When have I ever spectated?"

"Right you are sir!" Johnson laughed, "Well, you can still sign up and if you do… Show them who's the real Beast in this shithole." Johnson gave Hiccup a smile and Hiccup smiled back. Hiccup reached into his pocket to get some coin but Johnson refused, "No, no, no, it's okay sir. It's on the house."

"Thank you Johnson. It's been a while."

"Yes it has sir, yes it has." Hiccup gave Johnson a little wave good-bye and walked off. It had indeed been a while since Hiccup had been here. A year by his guess. He headed for the small room.

Outside the door to the smaller room was a beefy looking man with fiery red hair. As soon as the man saw Hiccup he immediately stepped aside and even opened the door for Hiccup. Hiccup thanked him and walked in.

Inside, there were a row of chairs along the wall and there was a ramp that led down to the pit. There were currently only one person sitting on a chair and there was one man who was pacing about the room. Hiccup cleared his throat and the man who was pacing looked him. The man seemed shocked then quickly spoke up, "Look who it is! It's the fucking Beast! It's been a while man! You fighting?"

"I don't know? Can I?" Hiccup rolled his neck and he could hear the vertebrae crack.

"Of course you fucking can!" The man stepped forward and gave Hiccup a warm-hearted hug, "It's been a while Atlas!" Hiccup had used his Atlas alias with quite a few people.

"Thank you Jack. When does the fight start?"

"Right now! You'll be going up against our champ. We call him the Rock."

"Ah, you've gotten a new champ. I'm surprised someone had the balls to stand up."

"Yes and so are we. This guy already a fucking legend."

"Yes well, all rocks are broken eventually…"

"And all beast are tamed." Jack added in, clapping his hands together.

"Not fucking likely." Hiccup laughed and Jack laughed. Outside, they could hear a roar of cheers. Jack gestured Hiccup towards the ramp. Hiccup removed his shirt and wiped away at the powder on his skin that hid his tattoos with the shirt. He had quite a few on his arms and chest. He had tribal bands that wrapped around his biceps and there were Oriental characters on his stomach. He also had a dragon tattooed onto his good leg but he rarely showed it. He was now in character. He was now the Beast. He tossed his shirt at Jack, "Hold onto that." And Jack smiled and nodded. Hiccup walked past Jack and strode down the ramp.

At the bottom of the ramp was a metal gate. Past it was the pit. Hiccup stood just in front of the gate and it slowly opened. As soon as it did, he walked in. Bright lights hit his eyes and cheers erupted from the crowd. The Beast had arrived. The Beast walked into the pit and looked at his enemy. His opponent was heavily muscled man and he must've been a full head taller than The Beast. This was the Rock. The gate shut and a loud booming voice began to speak, "In our first fight of the night, boy, have we a treat for you. The Rock!" A cheer, "Versus! THE BEAST!" An even louder cheer erupted and The Beast bowed and saluted the crowd. It had been a while since The Beast had shown up and now, here he was, "This is sure to be a real nail-biter! Fighters! Ready! FIGHT!" And it was on.

Hiccup sized up his opponent. He wanted this to be a slow fight. He wanted to show this… Moron, that there was only one champion and that champion was him. That champion is and always will be The Beast. The Rock made the first move. He lumbered forward and threw a lazy but fast right hook. That would've caught most amateurs off guard but Hiccup was no fucking amateur. Hiccup merely jumped back and the hook missed him by a meter. The lumbering giant known as the Rock took a step forward and roared, "COME ON YOU LITTLE SHIT!" The Rock spat at Hiccup and the spit just barely hit Hiccup's shoe. A collective silence went over the crowd. Hiccup swaggered forward, taking two steps forward and tapped himself on the chest, "Come on then. The Beast is waiting." He said in his most calm voice. The Rock roared and charged forward. He threw punches all over the damn place, hoping that one would get lucky and hit Hiccup but Hiccup just dodged and weaved. He was surprised that his idiot was the champ. Perhaps he just defeated the competition by making them laugh themselves to submission. The Rock stopped and Hiccup stopped moving. Hiccup began to laugh, "The Beast is not impressed." Hiccup had always imagined his character as a man who spoke of himself in the third person, "The Beast wants a worthy opponent!" The Rock was furious and quickly leapt forward and sent his fist rocketing towards Hiccup's face. Hiccup merely brushed the punch away and connected his fist with the Rock's nose, breaking it. The Rock stumbled away, dazed. Hiccup chortle, "Did you really think you could defeat me? My fucking name is already undefeatable. The Beast is a much better name than the Rock." The Rock looked at Hiccup and charged him once more. Hiccup merely crouched down and kicked out the Rock's legs. Hiccup quickly rolled away before the Rock hit the ground. Hiccup clapped sarcastically. The crowd was oddly silent. Hiccup turned and walked so that he only a meter away from the wall. He looked up at the crowd. He outstretched his arms and cried out with all his might, "ARE YOU NOT ENTERTAINED?" The crowd burst into revelry. Hiccup smiled and bowed. Behind Hiccup, the Rock got up and began a charge, saving the battle cry. Hiccup couldn't believe the sheer stupidity of the Rock. No one his nickname was the Rock. He certainly had the intelligence of one. Hiccup sidestepped and the Rock hurtled head first into the wall and knocked himself out. The crowd burst into the cheer.

The Beast is back, baby. The Beast is fucking back.

* * *

**So, was this chapter good? Was it bad? How can I improve it? Please help me with a review, it should only take a minute or two out of your great day. Also, has anyone heard Beast by Nico Vega? It's a really good rock song and the acoustic is amazing as well, I do not lie. Anyways, thanks for reading and goodbye, my beautiful readers.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry about not updating but here it is! Chapter 18, relative short though. Sorry, **

* * *

Hiccup had decimated the competition; it was just too easy. The second the crowd heard The Beast spoken, men just seemed to sign up over and over again. Hiccup couldn't hear anybody outside the pit betting because they all knew that he would win. They all knew that The Beast would win. He had been in the pit for a couple hours and he was barely sweating. It was all too fucking easy. Hiccup gave a little bow to the crowd as the last competitor walked away. He punched the air as the announcer called out, "THE BEAST WINS AGAIN! THIS NEXT FIGHT WILL BE THE LAST OF THE NIGHT! BET UP OR DRINK UP!" Hiccup was grinning. This next match should be easy. The gate rose and the next contestant walked into the light. The man who entered was thin and scraggly; his clothes were loose and baggy. His teeth were a dull yellow. Hiccup could only imagine what his breath smelled like. The announcer's voiced boomed, "And here we have…" A paused, "John Branston from our own little town of Aurorae." John walked into the ring and into the light. The bell rang and the round began.

Hiccup wasn't even trying to pay attention. His victories made him careless and he was caught off guard by John's first attack. John lunged at Hiccup and tackled him, putting Hiccup on the ground. The crowd gasped. This was unexpected. The Beast hadn't taken a hit ever, this night or any. John jumped up and brought his foot down on Hiccup's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. John wasn't letting up; he backed off a bit and kicked Hiccup in the side. The crowd was silent. The Beast was taken down, by this little wimp?

Hiccup could take a beating but he didn't expect the man to be wearing iron-capped boots. John's kick into Hiccup's side shocked Hiccup as much as it shocked the crowd. Hiccup looked at John, who was preparing for another kick to his side. This time, Hiccup expected it and rolled out of the way, jumping to his feet. The crowd let a sigh of relief. The Beast was back up. Hiccup took two steps forward, closing the gap between him and John and knocked him flat onto his back with a single punch. The crowd cheered. Another victory for The Beast. But John didn't back out. He picked himself up and faced Hiccup. He dropped into a low stance and Hiccup mirrored him. They circled around each other, like vultures over a carcass. John said something, loud enough for Hiccup to hear but soft enough for the crowd to not, "The Mighty Beast! You put up quite a fight with James! But we found 'er you know."

"What are you talking about?" Hiccup responded, keeping his voice low like John. Something was very wrong here. Who was 'her'? And how did he know about James?

"Your little Viking 'ore." John spat, "You know, the blonde girl with the nice tits."

"I have no idea who you're talking about." They were still circling and the crowd was partially wondering why The Beast was taking so long in destroying this little cur.

"Don't play smart with me! The boys are already on their way there and when they get there… Oomph! They're going to have a good time! Can't say the same for your lady friend though…" Hiccup charged. The air filled with his battle cry. He rammed his shoulder into John's chest, breaking a rib. Hiccup pushed him up against a wall and pressed his arm against John's neck, "Who?" He growled.

"Who'd you think?" John smiled and turned his neck to reveal a tattooed cross. Hiccup sneered and started to beat John with his free hand. His fist bashed and smashed against John's face, turning it into a bloody pulp. John was still alive though. Hiccup pulled back his free hand and drove two fingers into John's neck, tearing the skin and ripping into the windpipe, blood already began to seep. John would die within the next hour. Hiccup backed off and told gestured for them to open the gate. He ran out of the pit and building as fast as he could, pushing his way through the crowd. He exited, got his bearings and full on sprinted towards his Airship.

* * *

Back on Berk, Astrid was back at her house. She lay on her bed, hands beneath her head. The cool night air blew in through the window. Her mother was out somewhere, perhaps taking refuge in her friend's house from her husband's drunken ass. Astrid's father always had a tendency to get a little violent when he was drunk off his rocker. But as far as she could tell, her father was passed out in his room. She hadn't changed out of her clothes yet but she didn't have any intention to sleep. She was waiting for Hiccup. If she anything about Hiccup, how ever little it may be, it was that he was a little eccentric but he would come back. Her ears were listening for a knock on the door.

* * *

Hiccup pushed his beautiful Airship to the max. The power was on 100 and he was in the engine room, shoveling in more coal to get his baby going faster. He needed to get there before the Church did. Whatever they had in plan for Astrid, it wasn't pleasant. He kept shoveling, sweat pouring off his body. He dropped the shovel and rushed to the control room, careful to shut the engine door after him. He checked his maps and cursed. He was still about 30 minutes away. He didn't know what to do. He needed more speed. Then something clicked in his head. He had the perfect plan! He just needed to anchor the Airship somewhere.

* * *

Astrid was about to give up on Hiccup when she heard knocking at her door. She leapt up in glee but quickly composed herself. _Calm yourself Astrid, _she thought to herself. She walked out of her room, down the stairs and towards the door. She swung open the door but instead of Hiccup greeting her, 4 burly men filled her view. Instinct took over and she rushed to slam the door. The men had already thought of that and held the door open. One of them grabbed Astrid by the arm and hauled her out. The door was closed behind her. They tossed her onto the ground and they all had a little laugh. Astrid got to her feet but not fast enough for the men to form a circle around her. She gulped but remained calm as she could be despite the circumstances, "Why are you here? What do you want?"

"We just need some information little lady." One of them spoke up, his voice was thick and heavy with an accent, "Have you seen a man by name of Hiccup? Or maybe he called himself Atlas?"

"No, now let me go!" She tried to push her way through but she was shoved back onto the ground.

"Maybe, we weren't as clear. We know you've been with this guy. We've seen you two together. Now we just to know where he went."

"Look, I don't know! Now let me go." The circle grew smaller.

"Well, if that's the way its gonna be… Looks like we're going to have to beat it out of you." One of the men produced a baton.

"Oh no, please, just let me go. I don't know anything! Please?"

"Oh look boys, she's saying please. I dunno. Should we let her go?" The men broke into laughter, "Maybe we'll try a different approach, spare the rod, spoil the child." Astrid's arms were grabbed and she was held in place. A heavy hand clamped itself over her mouth and she could hear a belt buckle being undone. She started to panic and struggle. Without warning, a bright light flashed in the night sky, illuminating the town. If the people of Berk weren't aroused by the sounds of the men, the light certainly caught their attention. Astrid was released and pushed to the ground. She looked up to see and dark figure drop out of the air and attack the men. She caught a glimpse of a blade but by them, the men were all lying dead with blood already forming a pool. Astrid lost sight of the dark figure but was lifted up from behind. She turned her head and saw the dark figure carrying her. What the figure was wearing was completely weird and new. It was hard but smooth, almost obsidian like. In the end though, what really caught her attention was the figure's mask, it was familiar. And with that, a loud explosive sound rocketed across the town and Astrid was lifted into the air. The figure cradled her body and she took a look down. Berk grew smaller and smaller with each moment. She was flying!


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello my dear readers, it is I! I would like to thank everyone once again for reading my work. I appreciate so much and you have no idea how happy it makes me feel to know that people read what I write. Thank you, all of you. **

* * *

Astrid said absolutely nothing, she was too busy taking it all in. She was flying! And not just inside the Airship but actually flying! She looked down and the view was simply beautiful. Then the events of the past few minutes hit her. Why were those men after her? Oh Gods, if Hiccup didn't come when he did, what would've happened to her. All these thoughts hit her hard. Then panic set in. SHE WAS FLYING! She needed to go back. She looked at Hiccup's mask, ignoring the wind and shouted, "HICCUP! TAKE ME BACK!" The mask looked down and here and a gruff voice emanated from underneath the mask, "Not yet, we need to get to the Airship. You're in danger!"

"From what?" She was just confused.

"Those men back there, they're from the Church. They're mainly after me but they've taken to any means to get me. They seem to think that you're close to me." He explained calmly, "If I leave you there, then they're just going to send more men. We need to go somewhere where they're never going to find us."

"Us?"

"If they get to you, then they're going to do unspeakable things to you. I can't let you suffer for my sins." A touch of sympathy leaked into Hiccup's voice, "I'm taking you somewhere safe."

"Where is this place? Firstly, I am not staying in your Airship." She protested. She found the Airship a little cramped, that and the fact that there was only one bed made staying in the Airship for long periods of time unfeasible for her.

"Ha!" He laughed, "Don't worry, we'll only be in the Airship for a couple days."

"DAYS?"

"Don't worry, I'm perfectly fine with sleeping in my chair. Unless…" Underneath his mask, Hiccup smiled.

"Nope! Nuh uh, you're sleeping in your chair." Astrid laughed. She found it funny that Hiccup just suggested them both sleeping in the same bed (a small bed at that's).

"Alright then. We'll be there soon." And Hiccup was right as the Airship lurched into view a few minutes later.

Hiccup landed on the front deck and set Astrid down. He took off the heavy pack on his back that allowed him to fly. Astrid stared at the pack and pointed, "Where did you get that thing?"

"This? I've had it for a while, I just never got around to testing it. I wasn't even sure if was going to work. Thank goodness that it did though." Hiccup laughed. Astrid wasn't as amused. She marched up to him and gave him a rough punch in the shoulder.

"You were going to risk your life to use something that you didn't even know worked?" Her voice was deadly serious.

"What? I've nearly died a hundred times before! Where do you think I got the scars from?"

"What scars?"

"You didn't see? I took off my shirt in front of you back in the woods and you didn't notice the scars?" He was dumbfounded, how could she not see them? "You know what, I'm getting off topic, let's get going."

"No, wait, I want to see those scars." For some reason, Astrid was just a wee bit turned on.

"Is this really the time?"

"Yes, now come on." Astrid dragged Hiccup along behind her.

Hiccup sat on the bed and Astrid sat in front of him. He had stripped himself of all armor and flying equipment until he was only down to his tunic and trousers. Hiccup looked at her and asked, solemnly, "Do you really want to see this?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then." He was a little hesitant but after a moment's pause, he took off his shirt. Astrid gasped. How could she have not seen these scars? They were all over his body. Little scars, big scars and all manner of scars in between. They riddled his body. She covered her open mouth with her hands. She was speechless for a few moments then she spoke, her voice soft and shaky, "How did you get all of these?"

"Um, some from accidents with my experiments, some from forging and the rest are from battle." Astrid also noticed the tattoos that she hadn't seen before.

"What about the tattoos?" She pointed at them.

"The tattoos? I… Er, I got some while I was in the Orient and the bands are from The League." He was a little embarrassed, being shirtless here. He was showing her his past.

"Where did this scar come from?" She reached out a little finger towards a long jagged mark on his belly.

"That? Oh, um, it was during a mission while I was with The League. A guy cut me from side to side. Thank the heavens that The League had great healers otherwise I would be dead." He gave a small sad smile.

"What about this one?" She pointed at a very small wound on his chest.

"Oh, those, there are a lot of those little scars. They're from an accident with some explosives. I tried to set it alight but I didn't exactly get far enough. A lot of shrapnel hit me."

"Wait, with all these scars, who helped you seal them and stuff?" She was curious, there was so much to learn about Hiccup.

"Well, when I was with The League, the healers did it for me but most of these scars are from when I wasn't with The League. I dug out any shrapnel myself, I stitched the wounds myself, and I sealed the wounds myself. I haven't had many companions with me so I'm forced to learn these things myself." Hiccup rested his hands on his legs and looked down. He could remember all the times that he had to do everything himself while he was in excruciating pain. He felt soft hands wrap around his and he looked up. Astrid looked into his eyes. They both stared into each other's eyes for a moment. Then Hiccup launched himself forward and planted his lips onto Astrid's.


	20. Chapter 20

Hiccup stood at the wheel, gripping the wheel as if his life depended on it. He took a deep breath. It was already noon and he could remember what had happened last night. He grinned a wide smile. Astrid was still asleep in his bed.

_Hiccup planted his lips onto Astrid's and for a second, they both were still. Astrid made the second move. She grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him onto the bed, laying him on his back. She straddled his waist and started to kiss him with a fury. His lips were so… She was lost for words. She cupped her hands over his cheeks and their tongues intertwined in Hiccup's mouth. Hiccup's hands roamed across Astrid's body, coming to a rest on her hips. Astrid started to gyrate over his groin. She could feel it through his trousers and her clothes. _

Hiccup licked his lips. He was going to be approaching the island soon. He would need all his senses with him. Daydreaming wouldn't be helpful, especially around _his _island.

_Astrid was glad that Hiccup's shirt was already off; it made things easier. She hesitantly tore her lips away from Hiccup's. Hiccup's face looked confused, _what did he do? _Hiccup was about to say something but Astrid put a finger on Hiccup's lips. She smiled and she slowly removed her clothes, stripping down. Hiccup smiled and they returned to their kissing. _

Hiccup shook his head and kept his eyes on the horizon. He could see the ominous cloud of fog that hid his island from the rest of the world. He swallowed hard. There were very few things that scared Hiccup and that cloud of fog was one of those things.

_Hiccup flipped the both of them so that he was on top. He took off his trousers. _

Hiccup exhaled. He started a steep ascent and the floor of the Airship titled about 40˚. He heard footsteps and took a look behind him. Astrid had just woken up and she was still completely naked. He tore his eyes away from her and back towards the cloud of fog that grew ever closer. Astrid sauntered on over towards Hiccup, despite his focus being turned away, "Oohhh Hiccup." She said seductively. Last night was amazing, despite that one little mishap.

_Astrid's eyes widened at the size of Hiccup's… Little Hiccup. Terror seized her. Hiccup could see something was wrong and asked, "What's wrong?"_

_"Well… Erm, I've… Never had sex before." _

_"Really?" Hiccup was really surprised. She seem pretty well educated or was it just natural talent? "Don't worry, we can st…"_

_"No, no, don't stop. I'm just a little scared."_

_"Okay, I'll go slow okay. You don't have to worry about a thing."_

Astrid stood right behind Hiccup, one arm wrapped around his waist and the other reaching for crotch. Hiccup let go of the wheel for a second and pushed her away, gently though, "Don't distract me." His voice was cold and unforgiving, very much different from his voice last night.

"What's wrong Hiccup?"

"You see that fog over there?" He said, his voice warming up a little bit.

"Yeah."

"There's danger lurking everywhere in that fog. I need to concentrate."

"Wait, why are we even going through that fog? Why can't we go around it?" She asked.

"Because our destination is in that fog." He said matter-of-factly.

"Okay then."

"Now please put some clothes on, the erection you're giving me is rather distracting."

"Fine." She walked away. Hiccup turned his head for a second, just to make sure she was gone. Then he turned his attention back to the fog. In that very second, a flash of lighting raced across the sky and a clap of thunder boomed. There was a reason they called this part of the sea Dead Man's Wish. Any ship sailing through here would have a death wish. A sea ship that is but Hiccup's Airship still had its own challenges. For one, he had to deal with the floating mountains.

* * *

**Floating mountains eh? Yeah, I got that from Avatar. So, I would like to once again thank everyone who has read my stories. Please, leave a review because they really help me with my writing. I appreciate good feedback and they really help me.**

**Thanks again, you've all been a wonderful audience. **


	21. Chapter 21

The fog set in and so did the fear. Hiccup was now using the wheel on the upper deck, completely decked out in flight gear. He shifted and he could feel the flask in his jacket move around. At times, a little sip from the flask would calm him down completely. Other times, he would need to finish the whole thing before his heart slowed down by just a tad. The fog was thick and hard to see through and that made Hiccup all the more frightened. He felt around the wheel and found this little button he had installed. He pressed it and a satisfying click hit Hiccup's ears. Suddenly, light cut through the fog and Hiccup's range of vision was increased from the edge of the deck to over 50 meters away. It was a small comfort but a small one was better than nothing. He was on the look out for the floating mountains that plagued these skies. Mountain was a strong word, if anything, it was more of a chunk of dirt and stone and gravel. He didn't know how these chunks (or mountains, whatever you want to call them) floated but he did know that they were dangerous.

Inside the cabin, Astrid was looking at Hiccup's many sketches and she had to say, he certainly had a vivid imagination. An ironclad boat with swiveling… Cannons? What were those? She frowned and kept going through the numerous sketches, sifting through them without a second though. Although most of them consisted of his designs, she did see occasional drawing that didn't have to do with a machine. A bustling town filled with people, a man perched on the edge of a cliff with his hands outstretched, a setting sun and a somehow serene portrait of a man falling to the sea. His arms were reaching towards the sky. Then she found a sketch of a woman and a very beautiful woman at that. Her glossy, black hair flowed down her back; her eyes had a wonderful feline look to them, her green pupils staring back at Astrid. Her mouth was caught in a blissful smile. Astrid kept going through Hiccup's drawings and found more sketches of this same woman. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23 and 24. Astrid had found 24 drawings with this same woman. She raised an eyebrow, what was with Hiccup's obsession with this woman. She looked to be just 2 years older than her but so did Hiccup. On the last drawing, Astrid found a little bit of writing on the back, _'Love, Your Hiccup.' _She bit her lower lip, and examined the drawing on the other side more closely. The woman sat on a boulder, her body facing a setting sun with her face turned towards Astrid. She was wearing a beautiful dark blue dress, a dress that seemed to be on the verge of slipping off the woman's body. Her mouth was caught in a seductively smile. The sun cast wonderful tinges over the woman's body. Her hair seemed to be on fire. Who ever this woman was, she must be important to Hiccup.

Hiccup took a deep breath, trying to steady his nerves. He had said it a million times before and he'll say it a million times again, he hated going through this fog. There was so much fear here. Somehow, he could hear screams coming from all directions. His eyes scanned the area around him, watching for the dark silhouettes of the floating slabs of rocks and dirt. He took a breath of deep air. He reached into his jacket and produced the flask. He unscrewed the cap, quickly and with nimble fingers and took a short swig. He secured the cap and pushed it back into his jacket pocket. He could still taste the alcohol on his tongue but it didn't bother him. He noticed something out of the corner of his eye and turned his head around to fully examine it. It was nothing. He hoped his eyes didn't lie to him. He would need them. For the next 5 minutes, he kept spotting dark spots of fog in the corner of his eye and he would always spin around to face them only to find that they were just phantasms of his mind. An overwhelming sense of dread dominated Hiccup's thoughts. Dread was even worse than fear. That ominous feeling in the pit of your stomach. Expecting to find something behind every corner. In the corner of his eye, he spotted a dark outline. His head turned swiftly and the outline came into view. It was one of the floating mountains. His hands let go of the wheel and reached for the lever that controlled the pitch of the airship. He slammed the lever forward, sending the airship into a steep dive.

Inside the Airship, Astrid squeaked as the airship pitched forward. Notes began to fly and pencils rolled or flew off of Hiccup's desk. She was thrown into the bed. She managed to gain control and gripped onto the sides of the bed tightly.

He looked up and was relieved to see that the very top of the balloon supporting the Airship had cleared the chunk of rock. He quickly pulled the Airship out of the dive and started to increase his altitude. He would try to fly above the fog.

Astrid sighed heavily as the Airship leveled out. She lay back on the bed. Then, she felt something underneath Hiccup's pillow. She reached underneath it and her hands found a small sheaf of paper. She pulled it out from under the pillow and her eyes grew in size. It was the same woman but this time, she was nude. Astrid took her in. The roundness of her plump breasts. The pale color of her skin. The curve of her ass. The woman was drawn with a lover's touch. Her smile was devilish and seductive. She was drawn as if she was walking towards the viewer, sauntering was a better word. There was some writing on the back as well. She read it slowly, _'Something to remember me by, come back for me Hiccup.' _The plot thickened. She decided that she would ask Hiccup about it, despite how secretive he usually was.

Hiccup was relieved as he cleared the fog, and dread disappeared from his mind. He quickly peeked over the edge of the forward deck and saw one of the floating mountains serenely floating on by, passing the spot the Airship was in mere moments ago. Then he noticed the sun. Dawn was just rising and the sun shed a billion, brilliant, blazing, radiant shining tinges of orange and yellow. Hiccup smiled. Just over the horizon, he could see the crest of a solitary mountain. He increased the speed and soon, his island was in view. The solitary mountain rose out of the floating ground like a giant finger pointing at the sky. Lush vegetation surrounded the sides of the mountains. There was a forest, a beach and even a waterfall whose water cascaded from the sky into the sea. Home sweet home. Or at least, as close as it could get for Hiccup. He quickly clambered down the ladder and got into the cabin, deciding it would be better for him to pilot from the inside.

As Astrid heard Hiccup open the hatch and enter the cabin, still donning his flight gear, she approached him, picture in hand. She had chose one sketch out of random and it just so happened to feature the woman in nude. She held it behind her back and stopped him in his purposeful stride, "Hiccup?"

'What?" He said rather bluntly.

"I was going through your sketches… And well, who's this woman?" Astrid showed Hiccup the sketch and Hiccup stopped dead in his tracks. Something twanged in his heart and his mind screamed. Something in the back of his head started to claw it's way forward. He swiftly snatched it out of Astrid's hands and looked at it, deciding what to do. He took one long look at it, then gripped it by the corners and swiftly tore it in half. In that moment, Hiccup felt his heart shatter, rebuild and shatter all over again. He wanted to cry but he put on his best 'happy' face and said in a jovial tone, "She's ancient history. Come on, I can't wait to show you my island!" With that he strode in the control room. Astrid remained in the living quarters and sat down on his bed. She knew she had hit a delicate string. The face Hiccup had given her was just too happy. It wasn't like Hiccup at all.

Inside the control room, Hiccup gripped the wheel and, after making sure that Astrid wouldn't come in. He let go of the wheel and slumped down against the wall. His head fell into his hands and he began to sob silently. He silently cursed himself and for a second, cursed Astrid for finding those sketches. He kept crying for a few more minutes until he finally built up the will to stop crying. He wiped away his tears and stood up. He took off his flight mask and tossed it aside without a second thought. A singular tear rolled down his left cheek but this tear was different. It was a bright crimson. He wiped it away and stared at the bead of blood smeared on his gloves. He swallowed hard. This was new.


End file.
